Richonne Unwilling Love Triangle
by mobettasway
Summary: This is a complete re-write of the collision between Rick, Michonne, and the Governor. Michonne is escaping the Governor's tyrannical reign after he killed her husband. She escaped right into the arms of Rick Grimes or is it the arms of someone else at the prison that will offer her comfort?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Martinez watched as Michonne ran as fast as she could with her brother Noah on her heels into the darkness of night. He knew after he warned her that tonight Phillip was coming for her she would flee and take her chances outside among biters and degenerates because for her there was no safety behind the walled community of Woodbury, and he knew she'd fair far better away from her psycho brother-in-law Phillip. If the Governor knew he had a hand in helping her escape it was certain death for Martinez, but he didn't care. No woman should be subjected to the likes of the Governor especially not after the world had completely gone to crap and the undead ruled. That was added suffering he wanted no part of.

Every stride they made away from Woodbury Michonne felt overwhelmingly free from the horrors of her husband's brother. From the moment she'd discovered his chamber of death, he'd held her captive in their apartment that overlooked the town. Forced to pretend all was well to keep her younger brother Noah from any harm, she remained silent. Dutifully watching as he lied to the other survivors in their community about his pillaging and murdering deeds, she had hoped someone would stand up to him. After realizing that the others were resolved to ignore his dealings for their own survival or condoned his actions, she knew she had to take Noah and leave for a hard life on the road that was probably safer than the confines and comforts of Phillips' reign.

After their parents' untimely death in a car accident, Michonne forced herself to push all of her emotions down so that she could care for Noah. It wasn't until she met Bryan that she allowed herself any happiness. He wasn't one to be deterred when he wanted something and he wanted her. Her husband won her heart and proved to her that he was every bit of the man he showed himself to be.

Marrying Bryan turned out to be the best thing that had happened to Michonne. Over the years, the only source of contention between them had been his creepy twin brother Phillip. Michonne didn't like the way he looked at her, or the way he always tried to convince her that he was Bryan whenever they were alone. She would tell her husband her concerns, but those warnings always fell on Bryan's naïve ears. He loved unconditionally and always saw the best in people; only the best.

That blind spot for his brother had Michonne questioning whether it was too much for her to deal with. She'd resolved it was time for him to choose, but the world became a nightmare and they were forced to survive together. Once the outbreak spread, Bryan stepped up as the leader and Woodbury managed to carry on with minimal loss. Everyone looked up to Bryan and trusted him without question. On several occasions, Phillip tried to usurp Bryan's role as the leader, but the others would never listen to him.

It was clear to Michonne that Phillip was jealous of Bryan, and she suspected he wouldn't hesitate to act on his hostilities towards his brother the moment the opportunity became available.

Bryan was adamant that he and Phillip not leave Woodbury together. He wanted to make sure if anything happened to him, his brother would lead the group. Michonne couldn't understand why Bryan broke his own rule the day he accompanied Phillip and a few other men on a scouting run. Phillip insisted that they go together and when Bryan agreed, Michonne resolved in her soul she would never see her husband again. When only one brother returned she didn't mourn. She hardened her heart like she did when her parents died and vowed to keep Noah alive the way she and Bryan promised each other they would.

Michonne knew in her soul that he died at hands of his brother, but no one would tell her what happened. "He got surrounded by biters." Those were Phillip's words to her as he pulled her into an unwelcome embrace to comfort her. From that moment on he'd assured her he would do everything in his power to keep her and Noah safe, if she agreed to be his, but if she didn't agree, she would be his regardless and Noah would be exiled from Woodbury. As the days passed by she spent hours working out to build her physical strength while slipping into an emotional abyss. Her sole focus was getting away from Woodbury.

Phillip had given her time to grieve over the loss of her husband, but the time had come for her to take her place in his life and his bed, and he was intent on her submitting to his demands. Now. He walked into the apartment expecting her to be waiting for him. So they could be alone, he'd instructed Martinez to take Noah on patrol under the guise that he was teaching him how to keep the town safe.

When he discovered they were gone, the same rage that pricked his soul every time he watched his brother and his beautiful wife together boiled over inside of him, and he no longer tried to hide the monster within. He'd ordered his men to set up search teams to bring them back unharmed. They'd searched unsuccessfully for days which turned into weeks and months without so much as a trace of where they'd gone, but he refused to give up looking for them.

Michonne and Noah had survived each day out of pure will. They'd hunkered down in a town that looked as if it had been overrun early. In a pawn shop, she'd found a Katana and it instantly became her and she became it. She and the sword were one in such a way that you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. Noah teased her endlessly calling the sword her other half.

They'd taken out the biters methodically section by section of the town, and had traps strategically set to protect them from humans and the undead. Michonne was cleaning out the house they thought would be the best for them to make home until they had to run, when Noah came running into the kitchen where she was taking inventory of the food they had on hand. "Chonne! Someone is down at the general store," he breathed.

"What?! Did they see you?"

Shaking his head to respond, "It's some Asian guy and a white chick. They didn't look bad," he added.

She grabbed her sword and slid it over her shoulder so that it rested on her back. "Are you armed?"

Noah brandished his machete. "Good. Follow my lead, and don't get ballsy."

"I'm a man. I was born ballsy. Unlike you, who grew a pair within the last few months." Michonne smacked him upside his head before leading him out of the backdoor.

They stealthily made their way to the general store; remaining hidden so that they could see if the couple was friend or foe. Before Michonne could make up her mind whether to approach them, one of Phillips henchmen, Merle, appeared. She gave Noah the signal to run and leave her if she was captured, but he vehemently shook his head to her orders. "Stay here," she growled through clenched teeth. "If you so much as think about helping me, I'll kill you myself."

Michonne knew Merle was a heartless pig and had no use for him while they were in Woodbury. The idea of those kids falling into his arms bothered her, and she decided to help them and deal with the fallout later. She eased to the side of the store to get a better vantage point of what was happening. She heard the couple talking about a prison and a baby and that they were looking for formula. She couldn't sneak up behind Merle without being detected and helplessly watched as he held a gun to the girl's head forcing the guy to surrender. Michonne needed help, but not her brother. They would find the prison and get them to help. At that moment all she could do is watch Merle force them into the car they'd driven and head back in the direction of Woodbury.

When they were out of sight, Noah approached her. "Why didn't we help them? You know he's taking them back to the spawn of Satan. How could you let him?"

Her emotions ran high. She wanted to help them, but she couldn't risk her brother's safety. "Stop it Noah! We couldn't help them. We need help to help them, and we're going to get it." Michonne lead the way to the prison avoiding the roads as much as possible following the fresh tire marks along the way. Hopefully, they'd make it to the prison in time where people were there to help the couple.

The sounds of an engine approaching sent the duo into the woods hoping they hadn't been seen. Just over the horizon was the prison. If we can just make it there, she thought to herself. Crouched down they ran as fast as they could trying to go undetected. Michonne new their efforts were futile when she heard the gun shot and watched in horror as her brother her only reason to keep going fell to the ground.

Rick, Daryl, and Tyreese returned fire running towards Michonne and her fallen brother. The hail storm of bullets around them didn't register with Michonne. The only thing she was aware of was Noah writhing in pain clutching her hand. "Stay with me," she pleaded. "Do you hear me?! Noah, stay with me!"

The out gunned attackers retreated and Michonne's sobs flooded the air. "We have to get them into the block before her screaming attracts walkers and those douche bags come back maybe with reinforcements," Daryl said anxiously.

Every time Rick tried to pull Michonne away she swung at him landing a right on his lip that was steadily swelling. "Let us help you!" he commanded surprised at the power in her punch.

"Noah," she whimpered. "Help him please. He's my baby brother. He's all I have," she wailed. Her worse nightmare had come true. Overcome with emotions Michonne was suddenly drawn into a deep darkness, and she fainted.

"Well hell," Daryl groaned. "Now we gotta carry'em both."

"I'll get her," Rick said staring down into the grief stricken face of the woman. They both looked as if they'd been through hell, but her beauty radiated in spite of her anguish. "Ty you cover us," Rick ordered handing him her Katana before he stood with her in his arms.

In cell block C, While Rick watched over the beautiful fighter, Hershel worked feverishly with Carol's assistance on Noah's gunshot wound, but there was nothing they could do to save him. Rick's heart broke for her, but he also knew somehow she posed a threat to him and his group and until he knew what was going on and who she was running from she was in his custody. Protective or otherwise, but he wanted it to be protective.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE WALKING DEAD. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO OWN FICTIONAL CHARACTERS, SO I HOPE I'M COVERED ON THIS.

To my sister, Tonya pookie thank you so much for supporting me and always encouraging me. My heart beats for you sissy!

focusedOnProsperity, your reviews have made ignited my imagination just to keep you guessing!

Siancore, kimyso, CodeName-M.e, and songbird11 thank you for your great reviews! I pray I don't let you all down with this story.

Chapter 2

Sitting on the floor in his cell, Rick studied the young woman as she appeared to be resting. He rushed her side the moment Michonne's eyes opened. "Noah," she mumbled sitting up frantically looking around confused and visibly agitated.

The last thing Rick wanted to do was to tell her she'd lost her brother, but he needed her to grieve in a matter of an hour so they could rescue Maggie and Glenn. Had he really become so vile of a human that he wouldn't afford the beautiful fighter the time she needed to mourn the loss of her brother? "I." Rick started to just blurt out the news, but he looked into those brown eyes she beamed at him, and his stomach twisted up in knots. "I don't know your name."

"Where's my brother?" she was not giving him any room to be sensitive.

"I'm Rick. What's your name?" he asked again with more force than he intended.

"Michonne," she whimpered trying to fight back the dread that he was trying poorly not to show on his face.

"Michonne." Rick repeated not surprised that her name was as exotic as she looked. "I'm so sorry for your loss," Rick whispered taking her hand.

She snatched away from Rick. The pain was too much and the comfort of his touch confused her. "Don't touch me! Where's Noah? Where's my brother?" her cries turned into drill sergeant demands.

"We have him in another apart of the prison. We took care of him, but we didn't want to bury him without you. I thought maybe you wanted to say goodbye to him." By now Rick was on his knees leaning forward resting on his forearms and looking up at her.

"What do you mean you took care of him? I need to see him," she said standing, trying to even out her breathing but feeling more panic bubbling up from her stomach.

Rick stood and towered over her. "We took care of him so he won't come back as one of those things. A walker." Her face conveyed her confusion, and he then realized she thought only those bitten reanimated.

"He wasn't bitten. He was murdered," Michonne said her confusion laced in her voice.

"It doesn't matter. No matter how you die, you come back." Rick managed to keep his voice even and calm for her sake.

"Oh God help me! Are you telling me you – he – you had to? Did he?" Her breath was labored as she struggled to come to terms with what this man was telling her he had done to her brother.

"No!" he stopped her. "We took care of him respectfully before he turned." He turned his head unable to witness how his words shattered her.

Michonne's emotions and mind were battling to take control of her. She closed her eyes and in doing so her heart shut itself down. "We have to go save your friends."

Instantly, Rick lifted his head. He recognized the resolve on her face that replaced the devastation. He recognized the blankness in her eyes because he'd felt it before. He hated it was his words that caused her to shut down like this, but he was grateful for her warrior like spirit. "We have time while we prepare. You can spend a little while with Noah."

Shaking her head, "no. We don't have time. I just need to make sure he's buried properly when we get back." Her coldness, Rick knew all too well and he knew the danger it could present them. If she wasn't in her right mind, it could cost them their lives. He looked at her with apprehension but knew there was no other choice. Michonne sat back down on the bed and Rick followed suit. "Those men, who were chasing us, are from our home town, Woodbury." Michonne went on to tell Rick everything she knew about Woodbury and her life there, but she couldn't tell him about the Governor's plans for her. She couldn't expose herself to him like that. "Once they connect the dots, Phillip and Merle will be knocking on your door."

"Wha – Merle?" Rick was stunned when he heard that name.

Michonne nodded her head causing her locks to swing so slightly. "He's Phillip's head henchman. He was asking that couple about his brother. They didn't tell him anything, but by now." Her fears forced the image of his horror chamber into her mind and she shut her eyes to maintain control. "They're probably being tortured into talking and those guys who were chasing us can lead them straight here. Phillip is sadistic. He has this room and there are fish tanks full of-" Michonne squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered slightly. "of heads."

When she closed her eyes, Rick stood over her feeling like she was shutting him out, but when she opened them again, their eyes locked and they pinned each other to that moment melting her insecurities. He placed a hand on her shoulder offering her the strength he wasn't sure he even had. That single gesture told her he was safe and she could share more with him. Tyreese, Daryl, and Carl walked up and stood in the cell door undetected. The way Rick and the woman looked together caused them all to give each other a sideways glance silently acknowledging what they were witnessing.

"He wanted me to be his and if I didn't agree he said he would have me anyway and kick my brother out of our town. He was only fifteen. Who would do something like that?" She whimpered softly at the mention of her brother, but sobered quickly. "Noah and I were coming to get help for the people his head lunatic kidnapped. We heard them talking about this place. I wanted to help them, but I couldn't…I wanted to…but Noah…" she began sobbing again and Rick sat next to her pulling her into his arms rocking her hoping to offer her the comfort she seemed to desperately need. "When Merle took them…"

"Merle!?" Daryl interrupted stepping inside the cell. Tyreese and Carl's heads whipped up looking from Daryl to Michonne. The tension in the room had them both holding their breaths waiting to see how this showdown was going to end.

Feeling threatened Michonne stood up instinctively reaching for her sword, which wasn't there and panic began to rise. "Hold on Daryl," Rick cautioned standing to face him which essentially positioned him to protect the woman.

"She knows where my brother is!"

"We don't know if…"

"Rick, how many Merle's can there be left in the world?" Daryl argued.

"If your brother is a one handed low life racist pig, yes, I know where he is. Where is my weapon?" Michonne said glaring at Daryl. Rick looked back at her and the fearlessness he saw come over her was not in the vicinity of the vulnerable beauty she was in his arms a few minutes ago.

"Okay – she knows him," Rick sighed, causing Michonne to look at Rick wondering if she had landed herself into another hell with these people, but hoping that wasn't the case.

Determined to make her talk, Daryl took a step closer. "I know you ain' got no use for'em, but Merle's blood."

Rick pleaded, "don't do this! We need to focus on getting Maggie and Glenn back and while we're at it – we can figure out what's going on with Merle." Daryl initiated a stare down with Michonne, which she accepted. Neither of them broke eye contact with each other as the tension expanded in the tiny space. Rick swore they were female and male versions of one another, and so many other thoughts whirled around in his head and he battled to piece them together, turning to face her, "how did Merle get to Woodbury?" he asked starting with the easiest.

Michonne pulled herself away from Daryl's cold stare and fell into Rick's intoxicating eyes. She secretly chastised herself for being drawn to this man so shortly after losing her brother. Was the fear of being alone in a world where life was more precious than anything causing her these conflicting thoughts? "Phillip found him and brought him back to our town, Woodbury. He's a psycho who cut off his own hand. Merle does all of his dirty work without hesitation." The more she talked the angrier she became, and her rage began taking over and she needed to be away from this man and the comfort of his eyes, so she could kill something or more accurately someone.

Rick recognized the rage rising in her, but he needed her level headed until this was settled, and Daryl's presence was sucking the calm out of the tiny cell. Unable to decide whether he could trust her, he looked at her with a life threatening stare. "Don't move." Those chocolate colored eyes didn't flinch or show any fear as they returned a non-verbal response for him to piss off.

Once again, Rick yielded to her, and that was getting old to him. He jerked his head towards the door for Daryl to follow him out away from hearing range. He replayed everything the woman shared with him, and his mistrust of her mental state. "She has blood in her eyes. If we take her with us to get Glenn and Maggie, I don't know what she'll do. This Governor, he killed her husband and her brother. I've been where she is. I don't know if we trust her. She could do something stupid that can cost lives."

"Hell, all us have been there, Rick," Daryl whispered grabbling with his anger and trying to be reasonable.

Tyreese nodded in agreement. "We need her to get to Woodbury. She knows the layout. She's our ticket in and out – alive. Without her, we're going in blind."

Rick dropped his head and studied the toe of his boot as he moved it around to sort out his thoughts. "Okay. Get Oscar. Tell Carol and Sasha what's going down, and they do not tell Hershel." Tyreese walked off to follow orders.

"Daryl, load the fastest most reliable vehicle we got with weapons and ammo." Rick's southern drawl thickened as his adrenaline rushed.

"Carl, I –"

"I'm going with you," he tried giving his dad the same stare the strange lady had given him, but it didn't work.

"No." Carl was about to protest. "No. I need you to stay here and protect your sister. I can't trust anyone else to do what has to be done to keep her safe." Looking into his dad's eyes he didn't see any deceit.

Carl was over his father treating him like a kid after all he had done to survive, and he needed his father to see that. "I will," he conceded believing his father finally accepted what he could do.

Time was slipping by, and Rick couldn't waste any more of it. "Go help Daryl get ready for us to leave." Carl's face lit up and he ran away from Rick to help prepare them for the battle.

Michonne sat on the cot in Rick's cell looking like she was ready to do battle. When he walked up to the cell door and she looked at him her eyes betrayed her. The agony was still there and it looked like she was resolved to getting comfortable with it. "Are you good?"

"Yes, Rick. I'm good." Her tone of voice was mechanical and cold in comparison to how she spoke to him when she needed his comfort.

There was one thing he did like though. He liked the way she said his name. He liked it a lot. "Look, I need to ask you a couple of questions?"

She raised her brow for him to proceed. "Okay, Rick."

Rick narrowed his gaze at her, ignoring the fact that she said his name again as if she knew he liked it. He could see she was thinking and plotting. "How many walkers have you killed?" 

"Walkers? You mean those biters? Too many to count. Noah and I were clearing out that town block by block."

"How many people have you killed and why?"

"One. I couldn't protect him."

Rick glared at her. "You can't blame yourself for your brother's death. Those men killed him. You didn't."

"It was because of me that they were looking for us. He's been using my brother as leverage over me since he murdered my husband, and I let him. All of this is my fault. I waited for someone else to stand against Phillip, when I could have done something. I hid behind my brother. I wasn't protecting him, Rick. I used him as an excuse." Her words were cold and everything in Rick told him to leave her at the prison, but he couldn't leave the beautiful stranger alone with his family nor did he want her away from him.

Reaching up on the top bunk, he retrieved her Katana and handed it to her.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE WALKING DEAD. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO OWN FICTIONAL CHARACTERS, SO I HOPE I'M COVERED ON THIS.

To my sister, Tonya pookie I'm not happy with this chapter, but for you, I'll let it be for now.

Simple1234 and Darich19, thank you both so much!

Rigidly, Michonne sat in the passenger seat aware of Rick's darting glances but deciding to ignore them for her own sanity and to keep her from sliding her Katana in his skull. What was she thinking going anywhere with four strange men? Four strange men who were driving her to the one man she never wanted to see again; until today.

She not only wanted to see Phillip, Michonne wanted him to see her. She wanted him looking into her eyes knowing she was the one who caused the life to drain from him. Images of the Governor dying swarmed around in her head and gradually became more sadistic as her mind accepted them. It was time for him to answer for his deeds, and she wanted his response in blood. This was the day she would finally have Phillip Blake out of her life for good, and Michonne made peace with losing her own life to see that it happened.

So far nothing about this mission was going Rick's way. Herschel had discerned Maggie and Glenn were in trouble, which meant he had to listen to the wiser older man tell him to keep his mind right. Although it was a necessary conversation, Rick still didn't feel he needed to be reminded he had been on the verge of completely checking out after the death of his wife, Lori. On top of the lack of secrecy, Herschel's sermon, the fastest vehicle they had didn't have enough room for them all, which forced them to have to drive one of the vans; Rick was concerned Michonne was outside of her mind. There was nothing about this mission that set well with him. Before he could ask her again and risk her skewering him his thoughts were interrupted.

"How close are we planning on getting to this place?" Oscar asked from the back of the van.

"They don't have foot patrol beyond the wall," she replied without any hint of emotion, reminding Rick of a trained assassin from a movie. "If we stop a mile away and circle around to the back wall we can get in undetected. The foot patrol inside begins at sundown. That's curfew so there won't be any innocent blood caught in the crossfire. Going in through the backdoor, will put us right where he's probably holding your people."

Her concern with innocent blood shed told Rick she wasn't too far gone that she didn't care any longer, which he hoped kept her from doing anything stupid. "What's this – Governor's weakness?" he asked.

Rick's leeriness was heightened even more when she answered him. The control she had on her emotions wasn't normal for someone in her mental state. "Me." She stared at him and Rick's blood ran cold.

Michonne turned her head to look out of the window to avoid Rick's persistent glances. "What are you planning on doing? I see it all over your face," he asked in a tone of voice that sounded gruffer to him than he intended.

After a few moments, Michonne looked at him, and asked coldly. "Rick, do you want your people back?"

His eyes connected with hers and he knew. He just knew what she was planning on doing. "We have a plan," he said reminding her.

"I know that, Rick."

"Do you know how to stick to it?"

Without acknowledging his question, Michonne turned to look back out of the window. "We should stop here," she instructed him taking a deep calming breath.

The four men followed the slight woman through the woods to a make shift wall constructed of tires and scrap metal. Her stealth movements impressed Daryl, but he wasn't ready to go further than that until he knew she wasn't planning on killing his brother. He could smell her blood thirst and it made him uneasy to his core. He understood her type of fury but he couldn't recall a time it ever worked out in the end. Crouched down behind a broken down SUV, Michonne explained how they could get to Phillip's horror chamber. Three men walked by their hiding place and they all froze to remain undetected.

Rick and the others watched Michonne climb over the make shift wall effortlessly. She was shapely and all woman in all places, which was awakening all of their desires, but yielding that sword and her cat like movements demanded their respect as a solider. "Stop staring at her like a bunch of hound dogs and haul yah sawry asses over this wall." Daryl grumbled, hiding his own newly awakened interest in the sleek samurai. He swung the semi-automatic rifle and his crossbow over his shoulders and followed her, but not with the same agility she'd shown. Rick, Oscar, and Tyreese followed suit with more effort than Michonne and Daryl had to expend.

Michonne lead them to the back of a building and into a door that took them down a dimly lit narrow corridor towards another door. They continued through a maze of corridors until they reached a huge metal door. She reached to open the door but Rick grabbed her wrist to stop her, and she served him a 'what the hell' glare. "I take point," he commanded. Rick was surprised she relented without any protests, but still saw that look in her eyes and his gut didn't like it. She needed to accept who was in charge before he was forced into showing her. The dread that had become attached to the pit of his stomach suddenly erupted, and he wished he'd left her at the prison under guard. "Don't try anything stupid." Rick's warning meant nothing to Michonne. She was ready to cause a blood bath, and anyone who stood in her way could get it too.

Easing the door open, Rick's eyes immediately fell on a badly beaten Glenn with a half-dressed Maggie. Rick and the others rush past Michonne to get to them. "Are yall okay?" Rick asked taking off his jacket to give to Maggie.

"Yeah," Glenn breathed through the pain in his body. He looked at Daryl and groaned, "Merle-"

"He's here?" Daryl asked.

After covering herself, Maggie started to help Glenn get to his feet, and Rick helped. "He did this to Glenn," Maggie panted trying to bear Glenn's weight literally so he could stand.

"Well, if it ain't Officer Friendly." The country twang covering the words was undeniably Merle Dixon's.

"Merle!" Daryl gasped. He rushed over to his brother, but stopped short when he saw the crazed look in his eyes. "What dah hell?" he asked seeing the blade attached to where his missing hand should be.

"Well lil' brother. Looks like the band's back together."

Merle's voice stomped across Michonne's nerves and her back straightened and in one swift movement, she turned with her Katana aiming for his head, but he managed to block contact with his bladed hand. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk, the priceless Michonne," he sneered at her.

Daryl rushed over to stand beside his brother glaring at Michonne. Looking in her eyes he could see what it was that drew Rick in, but he couldn't succumb to it. Blood was thicker than horny. "This my brother!"

"That's your brother's handiwork!" Michonne tossed back at Daryl pointing at Glenn and Maggie.

Glenn tore away from Maggie's help to stand by Michonne, "what did you do to her!?" 

"Glenn, don't!" Maggie demanded fighting the shame she'd been able to avoid until then.

"He tied me to a chair and threw a walker into the room with me!" Glenn growled. "And Maggie-"

"We don't have time for this! Let's get out of here!" Rick commanded. "Merle, you got a problem with letting us leave?"

"Nah, Officer Friendly. I'on have no problem wit'chall leaving. But this one," he said jerking his head towards Michonne, "she's gold. The Governor wants her bad, and I'm turning her over."

Rick's eyes glanced at Michonne and then at Daryl. The sound of raised voices interrupted the showdown. "We gotta go," he commanded.

"Welcome home," Phillip's voice made Michonne's blood ran cold. "I've missed you so much." Michonne moved to slice the evil smirk off of his face, but a single gunshot stopped her from following through with her swing. The Governor lowered his hand gun and turned to face Rick assessing that he was leader. "My man, Merle here was a little over zealous in taking your people. There's no need for us to go to war when we can end all of this right now."

Rick's jaw flinched and he narrowed his gaze at the man standing before him dressed in all black like he'd just stepped out of the movie The Matrix. "War? Is that what you call this?"

Phillip extended his hand, "I'm her husband, Phillip." Rick kept his eyes locked on his and ignored his hand.

"You're not my husband!" Michonne spat through clenched teeth. Just hearing him mention her husband set Michonne's already volatile state to catastrophic levels and she stood visibly shaking from rage.

Lowering his hand he had extended out to Rick, "we'll see," Phillip whispered to her then gave a slight chortle and faced Rick again. "Here's what's going to happen – you're going to take your people, and leave here, but she stays with me."

"She doesn't want to stay," Tyreese spoke up.

"Oh she will stay or you will – you all will die."

Rick watched as Michonne sheathed her Katana and threw it to Phillip. "Let them go," she submitted.

"Merle's coming with us," Daryl said.

Phillip turned on his heels and faced Merle. "Is that so?" his eyes falling on Merle for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Michonne. From the moment his brother brought her home to introduce her to their family, he'd wanted her and had pulled every scheme imaginable to have her, but failed each time. He underestimated just how deeply her loyalty ran to his brother even after his untimely yet well plotted death in the midst of an apocalypse she still wouldn't give herself to him until now, and these people were not going to stand in their way.

The idiot who killed her brother was learning a valuable lesson about not following orders. Phillip was sure he'd lost his leverage over her when they killed Noah, but he saw how willingly she'd handed herself over for these people, and knew letting them walk away would work best for him in the end.

"She doesn't want to stay here with you," Rick argued. "What gives you the right to keep people against their will?" The ever overprotective leader of his family had no on or off switch in that department. That was all Rick knew and understood – protect his family. Michonne had known the risk of returning to Woodbury, but she brought them anyway which made her family. He couldn't leave her.

"I never got your name."

Clinching his jaw, Rick replied, "Rick."

"Rick, Michonne _will_ stay." Phillip walked over to her and stood before her a full head taller. He was suspicious of Rick and wanted to know who he was to Michonne. His next move would tell him what if anything was between them. Tilting her head up to look into his eyes, he misread what Rick could see in the depths of the brown eyes staring back at him. She wasn't surrendering she was executing a plan.

When he lowered his head to kiss Michonne, the others watched on expecting her fight him off of her. She allowed him to enter her mouth with his tongue and taste the sweetness of her. Again, Rick's jaw clinched and he had no control over it. Michonne felt Phillip's guard slip away as the kiss intensified, and she took the opportunity to strike. The blade she'd hidden in the sleeve of her shirt slipped into her hand. It took as little as a few seconds for her to gain complete control of the knife. She intensified the kiss more and then she lifted her arm rotating it at her shoulder and sank the blade into his eye.

Momentarily they all stood like statues watching the aftermath. Oscar was the only one with the presence of mind to flee. "Let's go!" he shouted over the Governor's screams of agony.

Michonne grabbed her Katana and went to unsheathe it, but Rick in turn grabbed her around the waist and ushered her towards the door. "Let me go!" she demanding determined to finish what she'd started.

To be continued –


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE WALKING DEAD. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO OWN FICTIONAL CHARACTERS, SO I HOPE I'M COVERED ON THIS.

Chrysanthemum36 and Tonya pookie, I love you! You're the best sisters in the world!

Babe Malf, thank you for the encouragement.

Kimyso, thank you so much! Faster and more frequent…gotcha! No pressure though, right?

Simple1234, hopefully, I can get them out of my head faster now that my schedule is lightening up a bit.

Bookworm51485, I envisioned a smaller blade. I suck at writing action, so forgive me!

Creekgal02, thank you! Richonne is the epitome of swoon!

A/N: Noah's death still haunts me. Recently, on my way to a doctor's appointment my kid and I walked up to the entrance and stopped dead in our tracks when we came upon a revolving door. We looked at each other and went through the regular door. My kid said, "Too risky."

Rick and the others escaped Woodbury without any casualties. The tension in the van during the drive back to the prison was thick enough that Michonne couldn't slice her Katana through it. Merle's presence and incessant digs set even Daryl's teeth on edge so badly that he knocked him out just so they could have some quiet. Everyone knew that even though Maggie and Glenn's rescue was a victory, it was also the start of a war none of them wanted but they would do what they always did, survive.

Loading up in the van to return to the prison, Michonne moved to sit in the back, but Rick ordered her in the front passenger seat where he could watch her. He had patted her down back at the prison before she came to and that knife wasn't on her. Granted, he felt like he was committing a few felonies with his thoughts when he checked her, so he didn't do a thorough job checking for weapons because touching her felt like something he was destined to do, yet he didn't have permission to do so; yet. Now his mind was trying to shut his body down by reminding it that she was unpredictable and bat crap crazy.

So many things ran rampant through Rick's mind during the drive back. Why did the Governor – Rick shook his head – Phillip. He refused to refer to that whack job by a title. Why did he confront them with just Merle? Had Merle told him they knew each other? Would he sell them out like that before knowing what happened to Daryl? What had Glenn and Maggie told them? Rick glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Maggie sitting away from Glenn refusing to look at him and him staring at her. He dreaded what he suspected had happened to her.

Then there were the problems having Merle back with them would cause. As if neither of those was enough, that kiss between Phillip and Michonne made his blood run cold when their lips first touched and again now just thinking about it. Rick didn't like that at all. He didn't like the kiss or his reaction to it. Then the prick called Michonne his wife. For a second he thought it was true until she countered his claim with so much venom that she scared him. Her hatred for Phillip was unnatural. Rick wasn't sure why she hadn't taken that moment to strike because he was sure she would have killed him then.

Back at the prison

After Maggie and Glenn were welcomed back by Herschel and Beth and the others, and they were being tended to, Rick ushered Michonne to his cell. The hold he had on her arm was strong and threatening causing Michonne to writhe unsuccessfully to escape his grasp. He forcibly sat her on the bed and placed his face right in front of hers. He searched her eyes for an emotion he could recognize and he saw staring back at him was the brokenness he had only returned from a short time ago.

Rick took a deep breath to calm himself because the woman before him wasn't in any state to be reasoned with. "We had a plan," he scolded.

Michonne blinked at him trying to focus on Rick and not the images of her husband and brother that kept clouding her mind's eye. When she could finally focus on him, her tears flowed and she told Rick all about her life before and after the turn. There was nothing he had to offer her that would take her pain away. This was something she would have to go through, but he knew she'd rather not feel anything. "Look, I've been where you are. Nothing good will come from it." Trying to help her through her pain, but she was shutting down and that would make it impossible to reach her if he let it continue.

"He has to die." Michonne began to sober and her thinking returned to the miserable land of vengeance.

"If you do this, who's gonna help you?" he asked trying to be her voice of reason since she clearly had lost her own if she ever had one. "I can't risk my people going after him."

"I never asked you to, Rick. I can't even stay here because being here puts you all at risk." She took a deep breath and leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees. "I need to bury my brother."

Rick's heart sank because she was resolved to leave. "Alright. I'll help you." He chided himself internally for telling her he can't help her one second and then telling her he will help her the next second. "It's late. We can do it first thing in the morning."

Although Michonne found his southern drawl endearing, his words sounded like something she'd stepped in and was stinking up her mind. "I don't need your help." Men were now the vilest of the vile and she refused to allow them to take advantage of her ever again. She couldn't trust anyone to be there the next day. Alone she could survive, but she didn't have it in her to be around people only to watch them die.

"Oh…Okay," Rick agreed. What was it about this woman that made him bend to her will? "We'll take care of that first thing in the morning," he repeated, standing, he used the toe of his boot to toy with the concrete floor. "I'll send one of the ladies to show you to the showers and give you something to eat. You can sleep in here tonight."

Michonne felt horribly for being so cold, but she didn't know him nor did she want to know him, but he commanded her to want to know him. "Thank you," she whispered angry, with herself for sounding too weak in her response. The softness in her voice caused a chill to run up Rick's spine, and he looked at her. Damn, he thought to himself before leaving her alone.

After getting one of the ladies they'd taken in over the time they'd lived at the prison to help Michonne, Rick and the other council members met to discuss Merle. Daryl as expected said and promised everything he could to get them to agree to let his brother stay at the prison. Glenn and Maggie told them everything that happened at Woodbury, and no one wanted Merle living with them.

"The samurai gets to stay, but Merle can't?" Daryl argued.

"Daryl, if it weren't for her we wouldn't have even known what had happened to Maggie and Glenn and we sure wouldn't have been able get them back." Herschel said speaking gently to keep the tension in the room from escalating.

"I get that Merle is a douche but he's my brother! I left him once. I can't do it again."

"Right now we got bigger things to think about," Carol injected. "Do we really think this Governor is going to roll over after what she – Michonne did?" The mention of her name set Rick on edge. Carol studied him as he leaned forward and squeezed the bridge of his nose. They'd been through too much together for them not to have learned some things about each other, and Carol could see in Rick's reaction the sword yielding woman was going to be trouble for him, which essentially made her trouble for them all. Determined to prove she was right in her assessment of the situation, Carol pushed further. "This sounds like a fatal attraction that none of us should even entertain getting mixed up in," she added.

Rick raised his head and shot daggers from his blue eyes towards Carol. That was rich coming from her. No one suggested banishing her when her abusive husband was still alive. Rick summoned strength that astonished him to keep from pointing that out to her. "Are you suggesting we just turn her out on her own? Have we turned into that now?"

"I dunno, Rick. What is the benefit in letting her stay knowing this man probably has gone from a stalker to a stalker with a vendetta?" Carol's full press didn't go unnoticed by the others as their silence signaled everyone was intently listening to their conversation.

"You can't just send her out there by herself. That would make us just like them," Herschel argued. "She helped us at risk to herself. She didn't have to do that. Just because she didn't do it the way you wanted doesn't make her dangerous."

"Her presence makes her dangerous," Carol spat more harshly than she intended.

"She – Michonne and Merle both give us an in with this, Phillip dude," Daryl stated. "Sending people out there alone – that ain' us. No matter who it is."

Everyone looked at Rick expectantly, "We take a vote." Rick looked at the other council members. "Michonne stays." He looked around at every hand was up even Carol's, which made Rick realize she was goading him. "Merle stays." Daryl's hand was the only hand that was in the air.

"To hell with yall! If he ain' welcome. I ain' welcome," he yelled.

"Daryl!" Rick barked.

"Daryl, think about Maggie and Glenn, and everyone else," Sasha pleaded with him.

"If he goes, I go," Daryl said avoiding Sasha's gaze. She could just look at him and he felt like he was strong and weak at the same time, and he wasn't in the mood for that.

"Daryl, are you serious?" Glenn asked leaping to his feet seething with anger. "What he did is unforgiveable!"

"All our hands are dirty as far as I can tell," Daryl spat. "Not one of us can say we haven't done summin' that will stick wit us."

The door flew open, and Oscar stormed into the room. "Rick, Axel's on guard duty tonight. He says he just saw Merle and the chick with the sword leaving the prison. It looked like he was carrying her."

"What the f-." Rick headed for the door, but Daryl stopped him.

"Rick, you got Carl and Lil Ass Kicker to see 'bout. I got this," Daryl insisted running full speed from the room. No matter what he would always have the back of the man who in about a year had become his brother in every sense of the word.

Merle had watched as some woman took Michonne to the showers. Hiding in an area where he could see the entrance to the bathroom undetected, he waited to see if he could talk to her alone – maybe come up with a plan. Neither of them was welcome at the prison, and their best bet would be returning to Woodbury. Merle was focused on keeping his little brother safe, and he decided this was the only way to do that. He eased through the door and propped himself against one of the sinks and impatiently waited for Michonne.

After what seemed like hours the water finally stopped and Michonne walked around the wall halting when she saw Merle and she had her sword at the ready. "whadda you do shower wit dat thing?"

Michonne had zero patience where Merle was concerned and was glad no one was around to stop her from killing him. "Leave," she ordered griping the towel tighter.

"I just wanna talk to you is all. Ain' into mixin' so you got nothin' to worry 'bout on that front, but if I was – you'd be top on my list."

Michonne turned up the corners of her mouth showing her annoyance. She supposed he thought that was a compliment. "You wouldn't make my list if we were the last people on the planet, and that's almost test worthy. What do you want, Merle?"

"Me and you are outsiders here. We belong in Woodbury. You know like I do, you being here is bringin' the devil to these good folks doorstep."

Holding on to her emotions, Michonne knew what Merle said was true, but she wouldn't show him that she agreed with him. "I hadn't planned on staying."

Merle wasn't expecting to hear that. She'd changed from the little timid flower he remembered from Woodbury. Bryan had always protected her like she would break if she so much as got a smudge of dirt on her. Then the Governor, followed suit but he suspected it was for a different reason. The woman standing before him now smelled like fearlessness. The way she attacked Phillip impressed him, and gave him reason to be cautious of her.

He saw Michonne as his ticket into keeping his brother safe. If he took her back to Woodbury, Phillip wouldn't have him killed and hopefully would not attack the prison, and Daryl would be safe. "Things weren't so bad there."

Michonne went into a stall and put on the clean clothes given to her on. When she was done, she cursed herself for putting herself in this position. The door opened inwards which gave Merle the advantage if he decided to try anything. "Merle, don't try anything," she said, thankful that her voice didn't give away her fears.

"Hey, this yo' party, gurl."

She eased the door open and was relieved to see him still sitting on the sink across from the stalls. She walked over to her boots and slipped them on, and then everything went dark.

Daryl followed Merle's tracks through the woods as fast as he could. He cursed his brother the entire time he was on his trail. He knew Merle's intentions were good, but how he was going about keeping the Governor from attacking the prison was wrong. He couldn't let him turn that girl over like this.

Michonne's dead weight slowed Merle down considerably allowing Daryl to catch up with them. He finally had made his way back to the town where Michonne and Noah were living. She was still out cold lying on the couch while he sat on guard in the chair across from her holding her sword. Daryl approached the house carefully after noticing the strategically placed traps leading up to the door. He knocked on the door in the rhythm that Merle would recognize as his.

When the door opened, Daryl walked in and was greeted by the sight of a stirring Michonne. "The hell are you doin', Merle? Whadda you thinkin'?" he demanded rushing over to her. She moaned as she tried to grab a hold to Daryl's voice. "Take it easy," he whispered to her.

Merle saw the tenderness his brother showed her and thought he was falling under her spell just like Phillip. "Don't let this piece of tail suck you in, lil' brother. She is you and those folks at that prison's only hope."

"Shut up! You can't do dis'! Rick will figure summin' out."

"Good ol' officer friendly will figure summin' out. So you his number one fan now?" Merle taunted.

"Go to hell!" Daryl seethed. "We came back lookin' fer ya." He knew the source of his brother's contention with Rick and figured they'd better deal with it right then, so they can move on.

"When did ya come back – when Rick said ya could?" Merle snapped allowing his resentment to seep out.

"Quick enough to find a trail of yo' fresh blood. What happened? Where'd ya go?"

"Hmmm, Rick." Michonne mumbled. "Noah."

"Don't be stupid, lil' brother. That girl keeps hell from rainin' down on ya'. The Governor is not gonna give up on getting' her back and killin' anything and anyone standin' in his way."

"This ain' us. This ain' who we are." Daryl took the Katana away from Merle and knelt down beside Michonne. "Take it easy," he told her. "I'm takin' ya back to the prison." He looked up at Merle and his heart realized what his head already knew. They were done. "What you did to Glenn and Maggie-"

"I didn't touch that girl. That was the Governor," Merle argued.

"How did she end up with him, Merle, you stupid son of a bitch? Who threw a walker in the room wit Glenn? All that's on you."

"I only took them because I knew they knew where ya were. Ain' mean no harm."

"Harm? Is that what you call this?" Daryl demanded trying to keep his voice down to keep from attracting walkers. "I'm taking her back, while you go straight to hell."

"Ya got no idea whacha doin'!"

Daryl's heart told his head it was really ready to finally turn the page. "Yeah, I do," he sighed sadly. By now Michonne was sitting up nursing the lump on the back of her head and trying to focus on her surroundings. Merle. She leaped to her feet snatching her sword from Daryl. "Don't bother," he sighed, looking at his brother. "Let's go."

Michonne was confused by his words. "I can't go back to the prison. It's not safe for the others for me to be there."

"You're comin' back wit me. Rick'll figure it out. He always does."

A/N: Please be patient with me. This just may take longer to tell than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

3 months later

Michonne made it her personal mission to keep tabs on Woodbury. The people at the prison had taken her in and helped her truly grieve her losses, and she felt she owed them for putting them at risk every day. Like many, she found Herschel offered her the peace her soul so desperately craved. They'd spend hours talking about their past lives and he helped her find some peace within the present. Herschel was clever and made it a point to tell Michonne constantly how Rick was able to come back from his loss, and that she could probably talk to him too.

Rick, whenever he saw Herschel and Michonne talking would interrogate his friend hoping he would share some insight into the woman's state of mind or her heart. To his displeasure, Herschel would only say Rick and Michonne were two souls living inside the same suffering. Then he'd mumble about not being Rick's personal informant.

Over time, more survivors joined the prison group. Many of which were found while others were out on supply runs. Phillip was still a threat and Rick and the council had stepped up their plans in case they all needed to flee. Everyone at the prison knew what to do if they were ever overrun by walkers or under attack. As time went by, Rick noticed the others were becoming less concerned of any threat, and he could feel the weight of the burden increasing on his shoulders. He grew more and more uneasy as time went by. His gut told him the looming threat wasn't to be taken lightly and he couldn't relax not knowing what happened to Merle or what the Governor was planning.

Standing in the prison yard looking out into the field where Michonne and Carl practiced sword fighting with a few of the other children he caught himself smiling at her running after the kids and them letting her catch them so she would swing them around pretending that she was going to toss them in the little pond near their play area. Carol had wrangled Michonne into helping her teach the children after finding out she was studying law before her parents' deaths. The kids loved her and missed her whenever she was away spying on the Governor and looking for Merle.

When Oscar approached them Rick's jaw clenched. It was getting so that every time he and Michonne weren't together Oscar was with her, and he didn't like it. He and Michonne were only friends if he could even call it that. He hadn't expressed his interest in her beyond that, but Rick's primal man didn't understand or care to understand the nature of her friendship with Oscar, Axel, Dr. S., or any of the other men always running to her side.

Daryl walked up to him and looked out at the sight of Michonne playing with the kids and now Oscar. "Did I tell ya' your name was the first thang she said when she came to after Merle took her?"

Rick looked at Daryl, but he deliberately continued to look out at the field. "I was probably the last person she remembered talkin' to," he said and then turned his attention back to the field where Oscar had lifted her and threatened to throw her in the pond and the children were happily urging him to do it.

She had a smile that eclipsed the sun, and his jaw clenched again. Silently, Rick was chastising himself for thinking too long and hard on Michonne. Everyone looked to her for comfort and she was sure to always have a kind word for everyone except him. It wasn't her fault though. Whenever he tried to approach her about anything that didn't pertain to prison business or his kids, his brain had a flood of things for him to say, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate. He tended to chastise her when he wanted to just sit and talk. Her closeness drove him insane, and it always happened like that when he looked into her chocolate colored eyes, and she was so guarded with him unlike how he was seeing her laughing with the children and Oscar.

Rick silently thanked Carol for putting an end to their playtime and ushering the kids inside for school. It was clear by their demeanor none of them wanted to go. Rick continued to keep a watchful eye on Michonne, willing her to follow Carol too. His jaw clenched again when she stayed with Oscar. "Ya seein' that?" Daryl questioned unaware that Sasha had joined them.

"She seems to be doing much better these days," she noted standing between the men and glancing up at Rick.

"You two don't have somethin' else to do?" Rick huffed and stormed off.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasha asked biting her bottom lip to hang on to her giggle.

Daryl shook his head, "ya evil n' ya know it."

"Why am I evil? He and Michonne are the ones all goo goo eyed over each other and acting like loved sick teenagers. It's sad to see the way they're carrying on."

"That's their business. It ain' for us to be meddlin' in. When they ready, they'll know it."

"Rick better hurry up and figure it out," she mumbled watching Oscar and Michonne laughing and talking.

Daryl wrapped an arm around Sasha's neck and pulled her away, so they could go find something else to do. After walking away from Merle, Sasha was the one he gravitated to when his mind drifted to Merle. She understood his silence and need to be silent with someone. She didn't press him to share his feelings, but she was always there when he needed to unload. After a while, they became more and sometimes he couldn't comprehend what she saw in him but was thankful she saw something worth her time.

Meanwhile on the field, "I have watch tonight. Maybe afterward we could sit and talk?" Oscar asked Michonne.

Michonne looked up at the fence to see if Rick was still there, but he was gone. One of the reasons she couldn't get close to anyone was no longer standing watch over her. "I can't I'm going out later."

"Again?" he asked. Like the others, he didn't think it was a good idea for her to keep going out to spy on Woodbury.

Immediately, Michonne became defensive "Yes, again," she snapped and stormed off. It was becoming infuriating how no one understood the danger Phillip posed, and that she was the only one capable of keeping an eye on him safely.

Carl and Michonne sat together during dinner discussing comics. It appeared the duo who seemed to have a connection that Rick envied a little couldn't agree on which comic series was the best and had a never ending debate going. They bonded quickly over their shared love for comics and his fascination with the way she handled her Katana. Michonne was the one person other than Judith who could make Carl smile and enjoy being a kid. Rick supposed having had a kid brother to care for made it easy for her to relate to his son, and they both needed the bond they shared, and he wanted that for them.

Not only had Michonne completely won Carl over it seemed Judith had taken to her as well. Once Rick had discovered Michonne reading Shakespeare to the baby and questioned her book choice. She told him it was the tone of voice babies responded to and continued reading. He sat with them for a few more minutes and agreed her words could have been vicious but that tone of voice she used would have made them sound like a melody. Rick was thankful his kids were drawn to her as much as he was, but it was getting to the point that He began to feel like an outsider in their lives and he wanted in with the three of them.

Judith was unusually cranky and began to fret and no one could calm her down. Everyone at the table tried to sooth her, but it wasn't until Maggie handed her to Michonne that the baby was able to find comfort. "You're payin' her," Maggie joked narrowing her gaze at Judith.

"She's the kid whisperer," Glenn joke, and everyone laughed.

"Don't hate. It's not a good look," Michonne countered staring down at Judith and the little girl stared back at her like they found a comfort in each other.

Moments later the baby was sound asleep in her arms. Carl nodded his head to his sister, "you've done it again." He chuckled shaking his head.

"Awww my precious Judy Bean was tired is all," she said softly.

Rick stood and walked over to Michonne reaching for his daughter. "I'll put her down."

Looking up into Rick's intense stare she suddenly felt like she could do anything and weak at the same time. Damn you, Rick she thought to herself refusing to be the first to look away. Showing an alpha male weakness was something she'd learned was not a good thing to do. "I want to do it," she said more harshly than she intended. Rick's jaw clinched and he stepped aside allowing her to lead the way, and he followed behind her.

The others looked on not missing a second of the exchange between Rick and Michonne. "Who needs TV when those two are around?" Maggie teased.

Sasha burst out into a fit of laughter, and Daryl gave her glare to show his annoyance. "Meddlin'," he grumbled at her and walked off.

Michonne lead Rick to his cell. The feel of him staring at her as she walked in front of him robbed her of her strength, and Judith became abnormally heavy. Rick could tell her arms were getting tired as her pace slowed and she began to struggle with his daughter in her arms. "I'll take her," he whispered touching her on the shoulder to stop her. "You're really good with her – with all of the kids."

His touch sent a chill down her spine causing her body to shudder and betray her. She closed her eyes to recover before she turned to face him. Everything about this man set her on edge. His blatant glares, sly glances, the sound of his voice, the way his jaw clinched when he was on the verge of losing it, and even his slight touches shattered her resolve to stay away from him; leaving her craving more of everything he offered. Unable to speak, Michonne turned around avoiding his eyes and giving up her claim on his daughter. Rick took the sleeping baby then nodded for Michonne to lead the way to his cell where he put the sleeping baby in the crib they'd found for her on a run.

"I worked at a day care center while I was in college, and I taught Sunday school at our church before I met Bryan."

"So you were good girl before you became a badass samurai?"

Michonne paused and looked up into those blue eyes that sent her into some sort of tailspin. "Is that how you see me Rick?"

He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "I see a lot in you." Rick was done pretending there wasn't anything between them. He knew just like everyone else knew that they were attracted to each other and it was time they pulled their heads out of their behinds and acted like adults.

Rick sat on his bed and pulled Michonne to stand in front of him keeping his hands on her waist to keep her from bolting. As deadly and as strong as she was, he cherished how slight she was in some places and curvy in others.

"Wha – what are you doing?" Michonne's heart began racing and her body trembled at the touch of his hands on her.

"I saw you with Oscar today."

"I know."

"I didn't like it?"

Michonne grasped his wrist and tried to ease them away from her, but Rick's grasp on her was strong and unyielding. "I know, but I can't. We can't."

"But you can with Oscar?"

"Oscar is just a friend."

That's all he wanted to hear, and decided to address another of his concerns. "It's not a good idea for you to keep going out there."

"Why? He's out there, and-"

"It's not safe. It's dangerous. You're gone for days at a time - alone. Anything could happen and we – I wouldn't know it."

"I'm not careless. As a matter of fact I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. Better than you or anyone else thinks. Haven't you noticed, Rick, God made sure that I'm always alone? So clearly, my taking care of me is not an issue."

The conversation was not going the way Rick had hoped. Her pain was greater than his attraction to her and he had to put her first if he were ever going to get closer to her. "I know how you feel," he offered looking at her.

"I." she stopped speaking because her voice wasn't stable. "You all took a chance letting me stay here. I have to make sure we're safe." Michonne was amazed she was able to get out all of her words without choking.

"You don't have to. It's my job to keep us – you safe."

His mind knew she needed more time to trust him, but the rest of him was doing its own thing. Rick glared up into her face and saw the fear in her eyes. "Whadda you afraid of?" He pulled her down on his lap. "You're beautiful when you're scared." Rick had finally gotten the nerve to step into her private space and he wasn't going to retreat until he had what he wanted. He encircled her in his strong arms and buried his face in the side of her neck and breathed in the fresh scent of her beautiful dark skin. "You smell good."

"It's gardenia oil. I found a bunch of it on the last run I went on, and-"

"I like it."

Swallowing her anxiety, Michonne whispered, "I adore your kids. I don't want to mess that up by getting involved with you." It was lame and his face expressed just how stupid her argument really was.

Rick nailed her with his eyes, "Don't go out there tonight. Stay with me – with us." He peered over at a sleeping Judith hoping her love for his daughter would keep her from leaving.

"Rick, I-"

"Shut up," Rick moaned brushing his lips gently across hers. "Kiss me," he demanded. Rick leaned in then breathed in the scent of her hair and moved his lips gently across her cheek and towards her lips. He could feel her heartbeat rising and knew she felt the same attraction for him. "Stop fighting it," he spoke softly against her mouth.

Michonne swallowed she knew what she wanted, but she couldn't have him. She was destined to be alone and had accepted her lot in life. Rick had no place in her alone world. Leaping to her feet she avoided the intensity of his stare. "I have to go," she whispered hating the way her voice trembled. She hurried from his cell and Rick sat there listening to her footsteps retreating from him.

He rushed over to the door and pulled the curtain back to go after her, but came up short when he saw Daryl approaching. "I need you to handle somethin'."

Daryl looked in the direction Michonne ran off to, and swatted Rick on the chest with the back of his hand. "I got'cha brother," he said following after her.

Michonne climbed up the tree and settled in on a branch that gave her a bird's eye view of Woodbury. After a few minutes she saw some movement in the shadows. Martinez walked over and stood at the base of the tree talking to the two other men with him. "Do you think this takeover of the prison is worth the effort?" Martinez asked.

"It don't matter what we think do it? The Governor is out for blood and he's gonna get it," one of the men argued.

The other man spoke up. "What I don't get is how can they be a threat to Woodbury? They got in here and the only thing they did was take out his eye. That don't add up."

"We all know he's after that prison to get to Michonne. I've never chased tail before in my life, so chasing it for someone else ain't sitting well with me," Martinez spat.

"Has he decided when we're going to attack?"

Martinez sighed and rolled his shoulders trying to alleviate the tension in his neck. "Last I heard. The day after tomorrow," he replied. "Let's get back on patrol."

After they walked away from the tree where Michonne was hiding, Martinez looked back and saw her and knew she'd heard the every word. Hopefully, it would give them enough time to prepare themselves.

Daryl stayed hidden far away enough not to be seen but close enough that he heard everything. He watched Michonne make her way out of the tree and head away from Woodbury but not back in the direction of the prison. He followed her back to the cabin where Merle had held her.

He watched as Michonne opened the door and as soon as she went to step inside, Merle eased behind her putting his knife capped arm to her throat. Just as Daryl was about to run to her rescue, the Governor walked up to the front of the cabin with a smile on his eye patched face. "Did you really think you could escape me?" he asked standing next to her as he took her Katana from her.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Tonya Pookie, I love you sis! I hope I continue to do you proud!

A, Simple1234, Kimyso, and Siancore thanks for tuning in each week! Hey! Maybe I should treat this like a soap opera.

Chapter 6

Daryl waited before moving closer to the cabin. He wanted to make sure the Governor didn't have any more of his men with him, and he hoped Merle would reemerge from inside alone. After he didn't see anyone else and there was no sign of Merle coming out of the cabin, Daryl circled the perimeter of the place as a precaution. For an early fall night the air felt unbearably hot because of the intensity of his current situation.

Once he was assured there was no other threat around, he neared the cabin's front window. Inside Merle continued to hold Michonne at his mercy with his bladed arm, and the governor sat in a rocker studying her with a smile on his face that made even Daryl's blood run cold.

He'd heard about some of the things this man had did to Maggie, which told him that if Michonne was the true object of his affection, his sadistic ways were going to be in overdrive. Daryl cringed at the way he looked at her and decided it was now or never to get her out of there until he heard the familiar groans of some walkers. "Dammit!" he seethed under his breath. The Governor stood and started for the window evidently hearing the walkers too; leaving Daryl with no other choice but to leave.

Back at the prison, Rick was sitting with Herschel discussing the conversation he had with Michonne after dinner. Her words replayed in his head over and over breaking his heart for her each time he recalled the look in her eyes. He was frustrated physically but mentally he'd resolved to get her to trust in him to not leave her the way her husband and brother had.

"Rick, you can't make that promise to her. You couldn't make it before the world went to hell," Herschel said.

"I have to give her something to hold on to before she goes completely under."

"Like you did?"

Rick's eyes burned into the older wiser face sitting across from him. "Yeah," he admitted hesitantly.

"What brought you back?"

Staring off focusing on the wall behind his confidant, Rick shook his head. "The kids – you – everyone."

"We didn't give you false hope or make empty promises. We let cha' go through whatever it was at your own pace. Givin' her that same courtesy is better for her."

"Whadda you sayin'? Do you think I'm thinkin' 'bout myself?" Rick grimaced.

"To a point. To be more accurate, it's what part of you is doin' the thinkin' right now that has me concerned." Rick's scowl deepened, and Herschel chuckled. "It's alright. It's understandable. If I were a few years younger, I'd give you a run for your money," he chuckled.

Glenn, Maggie, and Carol were outside at the gate when Daryl returned. After letting him in and securing them, he was bombarded with questions. "Where's Rick?" he demanded ignoring them all.

"Daryl! Where's Michonne?" Glenn insisted.

"He got her!" he yelled running and they immediately ran behind him on his heels.

The look of Daryl running into the dining hall with the others behind him caused Rick's organs to exchange places. "What is it?" he growled barely able to hear his own words over the wild drumming of his heart.

Daryl relayed everything to Rick. "Why in the hell didn't she come back here instead of goin' to that cabin?"

"I dunno. You know when she starts feeling trapped –"

Rick threw the chair he had been sitting in across the room unleashing more curse words than any of the others knew. "Rick!" Herschel yelled to get his attention. "This isn't helping!"

"What do we do?" Carol asked. Holding his head down and pinching the bridge of his nose, Rick tried to collect himself just to answer Carol.

A tear fell from Maggie's eye remembering what she'd endured at the hands of Phillip Blake. She knew at the time he wasn't going to rape her, but he enjoyed humiliating her. What he would do to Michonne was unthinkable. "We have to go get her now!"

"Maggie, you're not going," Glenn argued fighting the feeling of helplessness he had felt before when Merle took them to Woodbury. He never wanted to put Maggie in harm's way again after that.

"I agree with Glenn," Herschel sighed looking at his daughter fearfully.

"Michonne, saved us. I owe her, and I'm probably the only one who she'll be comfortable with once we get her back," Maggie retorted showing no signs of backing down and forcing them to face what their friend was probably facing at the moment. "He's sick."

Rick went into leader mode and began issuing commands to everyone. Once everyone had dispersed to follow their orders, he turned to face the elderly man. "Herschel, alert the others of a possible attack."

The older man nodded. "Bring 'em all back, Rick," he implored.

At the cabin

Merle's first instinct was to kill the man right then, but Phillip no longer trusted him, and always had his firearm locked and loaded whenever he was around. The concept of doing the right thing was unfamiliar to Merle, and the execution was pathetic. He'd decided to return to Woodbury because he wanted to know if his brother was safe at that prison, but that information hadn't been shared with him. Another reason was because Woodbury was the one place Daryl would not follow him, and it would keep Daryl from having to choose between him and the prison folk.

He was so deep in thought he almost didn't hear Phillip open the door. "Merle. You don't have to stick around. Go back and let Martinez know we're going to take the prison as planned. I'll be back soon."

Helping Phillip capture Michonne, and now it seemed taking the prison were Merle's tests to prove his allegiance to the whack job. Sitting for a few more seconds on the steps outside of the cabin after the Governor went back inside, Merle tried to force himself to ignore what was possibly happening on the other side of the door. He'd done and said a lot of hateful things, but what the psycho had planned for his sister-in-law was sick even by Merle's lowly standards. Michonne was his end game and now that he had her Merle thought he would leave the prison alone, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Merle lowered his head and stood up. "Whatever you say. Governor," he said to himself.

Michonne sat on the side of the bed naked with her hands and feet bound. She'd given up on freeing herself because she wanted to reserve her energy to beat his ass once she was freed. Her mind was racing with possible ways she could escape, but in reality there was no way she could get out of there except if she could travel back into time and go back to the prison instead of coming to the cabin. She'd needed some space to clear her mind of Rick Grimes, but now she would give anything for him to walk through the door making demands of her; forcing her to really deal with life as it is now and not how she wished they were.

Phillip walked back into the cabin and sat down in the chair facing the bed his beauty was seated on. He'd waited for years to have her and he was not going rush their first time. His silence became so disconcerting that Michonne felt herself slipping further and further away from her present situation to the peace Rick's blue eyes held. She knew this was a mind game to break her at her base level but her resolve was beginning to falter the longer she sat exposed to the one person who'd robbed her of all she had left in this world.

There was unexpected movement outside of the window just over Phillip's shoulder. Without diverting her gaze she saw Merle. He held his hand like a cup and raised it to his mouth signaling to her. Michonne coughed before speaking for added effect. "I need some water," she whimpered. He studied her momentarily before standing and walking into the bathroom.

Merle eased into the cabin, and Michonne coughed to drown out the sounds of the creeks coming from the floorboards. He managed to free her hands and feet, but before he could get her out of there, Phillip charged at him growling his anger. The battle between the two men quickly became a blood bath leaving Michonne stunned and splattered with someone's blood.

Daryl led Rick, Glenn, and Maggie to the cabin while Sasha, Tyreese, and Carol waited in the van for them to return or to rescue them if they didn't make it back in the agreed amount of time. Rick broke rank when the cabin became in view and they saw the window coated in blood. "Rick!" Daryl croaked out between clenched teeth. Seeing that he wasn't going to stop the others ran to catch up to him.

With his colt drawn and his heart pounding, Rick eased the door open and his world felt like it was going to spin out of control at first until he saw her. Michonne had made her way over to a corner to avoid the bloody fight. She visibly shook like a lone leaf on a tree in the midst of a hurricane. Her nakedness spoke to all of their fears. "Oh God!" Maggie cried entering the room behind Rick.

"What happened in here?" Glenn questioned looking around seeing body parts and blood everywhere.

Michonne had wished for Rick to come save her, but she couldn't believe it was him. Every time she thought he was with her it turned out to be her mind slipping away, and she didn't want to feel her heart break all over again. He reached out to her and she recoiled scared that it was really Phillip and not Rick. "Don't touch me Phillip. Please don't."

Daryl was looking around the room trying to piece together what happened. When he saw Merle's arm with the blade attached lying on the floor, he breathed out his initial grief. "Merle," he sighed trying to fight his sobs.

Rick didn't know what to do between a despondent Michonne and a distraught Daryl. He looked between the two of them not knowing what to do. Maggie didn't feel anything for Merle, and couldn't pretend she did. "I got her," she said to Rick. She kneeled before Michonne and slowly reached out to take her hand. "Chonne, it's me Maggie."

Daryl fell to his knees in a pool of blood, and Rick knelt beside him and gripped his shoulders. But his eyes weren't able to disconnect from Michonne. To see her , washed him with relief , but to see her in this a state had him seeing red. For all of their sakes he couldn't give into his rage.

"Where's the Governor?" Glenn asked nervously. "We need to leave!"

Rick looked around for Michonne's clothes. He spotted them on the floor near the bed. "Maggie," he grumbled her name jutting his chin out in the direction of the pile of clothing. "Daryl, we gotta go," Rick directed at his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: To those who have graciously followed my fic I apologize for taking so long to update. Life is hard, but living it with a chronic illness is like reliving episode 3 of season 6 over and over again. I refuse to abandon this story, so when you don't see an update it's because I'm struggling. I really appreciate all of the feedback and hope this chapter doesn't disappoint especially seeing how long I had to marinade on it.

Well so much for that... let's see how Rick and Michonne are doing in this crazy re-write.

Today

Rick eased into the cell taking care not to make any noise so as not to wake Michonne. The night before was the first night she hadn't woke the prison with her screams elicited by her nightmares and he didn't want to disturb her first restful night's sleep. He and the others had dedicated themselves for months to pull her back from the abyss that had threatened to swallow Rick before she arrived at the prison. Having her with him and the kids brought some peace to them and made his kids happier than he'd thought possible and he wanted to give that to her. Even though she constantly avoided being alone with him and was afraid of getting too close to him, Rick knew she would be his whenever their eyes met. Now that they were finally together he couldn't have imagined the hold she would have over him.

Since then she wasn't even a shell of the woman who'd been in perpetual warrior mode from the moment they'd met. The horrors of her attack had nearly destroyed her and plagued Rick until he thought he'd lose it for good. Only having bits and pieces of what they thought had happened he and Daryl had gone back to the cabin to try to figure out the details because Michonne could only tell them that Merle tried to save her and Phillip killed him. She didn't know that she'd been naked and covered in blood. She didn't know what happened to Phillip.

Carol appeared at the door and Rick immediately put his finger to his mouth to silence her. In turn, she nodded her head for him to step out. He tossed his towel on the bed and pulled on a shirt and headed to the staircase far away from his cell out of earshot of his troubled sleeping beauty.

"What's going on?" he asked her in a husky voice.

"She okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know." He sighed and studied his feet. "She finally slept through the night."

Carol watched Rick and sympathy for the man who she knew as a brother flooded her. "What about you? How are you holding up?"

"I've been lying to myself. I convinced myself that I could handle this, but I don't know if I can. I don't know if I have it in me to do this."

"Rick, you're a lot of things, but a coward isn't one of them."

"Is that what you think of me?"

"No, but I think that's the choice you're making." Carol paused her eyes piercing him with conviction. "I get it. You've been here before, and this time you're actually happy and…"

"Rick." Michonne's voice interrupted them.

Carol and Rick looked up to see Michonne walking towards them. Her abdomen protruding slightly showing the early stages of life growing inside of her. "You okay?" he marched over to her placing a steadying hand on her lower back and the other protectively over her stomach.

"I'm fine. You were gone."

"I didn't wanna wake you."

"Where's Jude?" Michonne asked.

"Carl has her. They're eating breakfast." Carol offered, smiling at the younger woman she'd come to think of like a sister.

"I think I'm going to get in on that deal," Michonne smiled.

Carol gave Rick a warning look. "I'll come with you. Hershel had me make you some tea. I wanna make sure you actually drink it."

"Caaarool," she groaned.

Draping an arm around Michonne's shoulder, she led her away from Rick to their cell so she could dress before going to the dining hall. "You sound like one of the kids."

"That's because you're treating me like one," Michonne grumbled.

Rick grappled with Carol's words. He was scared senseless that having this baby would cause Michonne to meet the fate Lori had met, and a part of him wasn't sure if he was the baby's father. The only thing that kept him sane was if Michonne was carrying Phillip's child it wasn't because of her willing actions and her memory of what happened in the cabin was so sketchy that they'd resolved to present her the picture that they thought she could deal with.

3 months ago

Maggie gasped and called out to the other's pointing to the back room of the cabin while her gaze fell upon a trembling naked blood covered Michonne. "What the hell!" Glenn exclaimed. Rick blinked a few times allowing his brain to accept what his eyes were telling him, and Daryl's eyes traveled from the new discovery to Michonne.

"Da hell," he growled.

All of them had seen and experienced horrors that neither had imagined possible before the outbreak, but seeing the severed yet still animated head of Phillip Blake choking on what was the remainder of his penis stunned them all.

In an instant before they could fully accept the scene before them, the cabin door flew open and three armed men barged inside. Martinez's eyes instantly fell upon Michonne and he dropped his weapon and stepped to rush over to Michonne, but Rick quickly blocked his path. "Get the hell outta my way!" Martinez spat.

"Maggie get her dressed. We're leaving," Rick ordered locking his icy blue gaze with Martinez's stone like brown one.

Maggie hurried to help the cowering woman still shaken and unresponsive. Martinez ordered his men to leave the cabin with a nod of his head. "Look I don't want no trouble. She's family to me."

Rick leaned forward fighting the urge to put the man on his ass. "Are you kidding me? Is this how you take care of your family?"

"To hell with you!" Martinez barked.

"Rick, he did help her. He helped all of us," Daryl offered his voice still full of the emotions he felt from losing his brother. "I saw him when I followed her. He told her when…" Daryl's words fell off and he nodded towards the back of the cabin where the remains of Phillip lie. "He was going to hit us."

The eyes of everyone in the cabin shot towards Rick with the exception of Michonne who was staring blankly at Maggie. "You cannot be serious," Maggie argued. "Taking her back there will just remind her of everything. Look at her. She needs to be as far away as possible from that place."

Once Michonne was dressed, Maggie held a protective arm around her to help her out of the bloody cabin, but Martinez stepped around Rick to stand before her. "I'll come check on you in a few days," he whispered to Michonne taking a hold of her hand. "I love you."

Rick's eyes narrowed on him and Glenn grasped his shoulder. "Let's go."

Not taking his eyes off of Martinez, Rick spoke; his tone was sheer menacing. "Call before you come."

2 Months Ago

Oscar searched all over the prison looking for Michonne when he finally found her huddled in a corner near a window in the library reading. Rick made it clear that no one except for those he approved of by him could go near her, and Oscar's name had been omitted from the list. Not to be deterred, he wanted to make sure she was okay for himself. "Hey you," he greeted cautiously.

She looked up and offered him a faint smile. "Hi."

"Whadda you reading?"

"The Art of War."

"Sounds interesting."

"Have you ever read it?"

"Michonne!" The familiar sound of Rick's commanding voice interrupted them. She looked up and saw that he was ready to argue and braced herself. However, seeing the panic in his eyes, she softened. "Why aren't you with Carol?"

"Com'on Rick. She's a grown ass woman," Oscar growled before Michonne could respond.

"Oscar, I was talking to Michonne." Rick pinched the bridge of his nose feeling his last bit of restraint slipping. She'd come so far in the past few weeks. The nightmares still haunted her, but she'd finally been able to talk about what happened and was showing she was slowly getting back to a small part of who she was.

The last time she was in a room alone with two hostile men things didn't go so well for her, and she began to panic. Michonne covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. "Stop. Stop. Stop!" she yelled rocking trying to calm herself.

"Shit!" Rick fell to his knees before her and reached out to take her in his arms. "Chonne, it's me. Look at me," he whispered. Opening her eyes, she flinched drawing back from his hand.

"Rick, you're angry."

"No. No. I'm not." His hands were still held out to her. "I'm not angry" She looked at him with the big pools of chocolate she had for eyes. She could see the safety in his eyes and she leaned forward allowing him to draw her into his embrace. "I got you," he breathed cradling her. Rick closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Oscar knew at the moment Michonne and Rick belonged to each other, and he left them resolving that his chance to be with her never existed.

The two sat cradled together on the floor for the remainder of the day. At some point, Michonne had fallen asleep and Rick carefully eased down on the floor keeping her head against his chest. He eventually followed waking her with his snoring. Michonne looked up at his unruly beard and smiled. His arms held her in a strong protective embrace. Without thinking, she eased up and placed a kiss on his lips. Rick flinched opening his eyes smiling the minute he focused on her. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," she whispered against his mouth placing another soft kiss on his lips. It felt right to her, so she kissed him again.

"Michonne." He growled. "Don't do this."

"Why not?" she tenderly she sucked on his bottom lip.

"I don't have the strength to stop, so don't start this." Michonne studied his face and smiled. Rick returned the same smile and pulled her flush against his body. "Are you sure?" he asked again.

"I'm sure," she said softly her lashes fluttering at him.

1 Months Ago

Carol, Maggie, and Sasha exchange knowing glances and then offered Michonne similar looks of sympathy. "How long have you been feeling sick?" Carol questioned, holding a wet cloth to the back of Michonne's neck as the contents on her stomach purged into an awaiting bucket by her bed.

"It started a few days ago, but it's just getting worse," Michonne gagged.

"Chonne, don't freak out okay?" Maggie started. "But are you pregnant?"

The current wave of nausea subsided and Michonne leaned back in her bed. The thought of a pregnancy never occurred to her, but anything is possible at this point. "I don't know."

"I have a pregnancy test," Sasha offered. "I think we should find out."

"Sasha, can you get it and meet us in the bathroom?" Carol directed.

"Sure." Sasha gently squeezed Michonne's shoulder before leaving the cell.

"I can't be pregnant – not after what happened to Lori. Rick is going to be so pissed," Michonne moaned, wiping away a tear that managed to escape.

Carol offered her a hand to help her sit up. "He shoulda thought about that before he…"

"Carol!" Michonne gasped unable to suppress a smile.

Today

Hershel studied Rick as he paced the floor of the infirmary. The older gentleman knew if Rick was this wound up Michonne was involved. She and an immediate threat were the only things that could get him to this level of anxiety. "How's the garden coming?" he decided to ask to help calm the man he thought of as a son.

"It's coming."

Continuing to watch him pace, Hershel realized his subtle approach wouldn't work. "How's Michonne?"

Rick immediately stopped his march of the length of the floor and looked at his confidant. "She finally slept all night last night."

"The whole prison is aware of that." Hershel chuckled.

"I'm sorry for all of this," Rick mumbled looking down at his boot.

"Don't be. Neither of you is at fault. You gotta look for the good in everything. When she first got here Rick, she didn't trust you. But you are the one who she now trusts the most."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Rick finally released his emotions. "Hershel, I can't do this again. I've looked her in her eyes and promised her she could trust me, but I can't do this."

"Do what, Rick?" Hershel asked calmly.

"I thought because Michonne never willingly gave herself to Phillip I could be a father to the baby, unlike Lori who…"

"Rick, there's a good chance that baby is yours. You know this."

"But there's a chance it isn't. How do I play daddy to the kid of a man I hated?"

"What do you mean?" Michonne asked from the doorway where she stood looking at Rick; her face completely unreadable.

Rick dropped his head feeling sick that she'd heard any of that. He was more afraid of losing Michonne than he was of the baby's paternity, but he didn't want to seem weak by admitting his fears and that she had a hold on him. "Baby, I…" he moved towards her but she held up a hand silently demanding he keep his distance.

"Why would you think this wasn't your baby, Rick?" He could feel the rage growing inside of her even from the distance that was between them. Michonne looked at him, and when she realized he wasn't going to answer her, she asked again. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHO'S BABY IS IT RICK IF IT'S NOT YOURS?!" she demanded. "I haven't been with anyone else, so why are you saying this?"

In the hallway Maggie heard raised voices and saw Michonne standing at the door visibly trembling, so she quickly rushed to her. "What are you doin'? What's goin' on?"

Michonne turned to Maggie. "Rick was just telling your father that I'm a whore. He doesn't know whose baby I'm carrying."

"Oh," Maggie said and it didn't go unnoticed by Michonne that Maggie wasn't surprised by Rick's concerns.

"Oh?" she questioned. "What the hell is going on?"

Maggie placed a hand on Michonne's shoulder. "Sweetie,"

Michonne shrugged Maggie's hand away. "Don't handle me. Tell me what's going on!" she demanded.

"Chonne, don't do this," Rick pleaded feeling the weight of his obsessing over what now seemed petty come down over him like a cage trapping him in the nightmare he created for himself.

"Tell me!"

"Chonne!"

"Tell me, Rick! Damn it! Tell me!"

"We think Phillip raped you!" she'd pushed him until the words just flew out of his mouth and it didn't go unnoticed the way Maggie winced at his words.

Michonne shook her head and tears began to flow as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Why would you say that!?"

"You cut off his penis," Rick murmured.

Flashes of what happened in the cabin began to flood Michonne's mind's eye like a movie. Unable to stand there with the other's gawking at her while she grappled with her memories she turned and ran at full speed to the cell she shared with Rick. He didn't hesitate to follow behind her.

Michonne immediately began to gather her things stuffing them in her backpack. "What are you doin'?" Rick demanded from the cell door. Without acknowledging his presence, she continued to stuff her things into the bag. He grabbed her by her arms turning her to face him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She fought to free herself from his forcible grasp. "Let me go! I'm going home."

"Home?" he asked gruffly.

"Woodbury. I can't. I won't stay here anymore. You lied to me. You withheld your suspicions about what happened to me and you pretended you were happy about this baby. I can't stand to look at you!" she cried.

"You're not going anywhere!" he barked tightening his grip on her.

"What are you going to do, Rick, tie me up and force me to stay here when you don't want me?"

"Don't say that! I love you! If I didn't I would have never entertained raising this baby."

Michonne couldn't believe her ears. "You love me but not my baby. I got it. No need to discuss this any further."

"How do you think you're going to get back to Woodbury?" Rick questioned.

"Don't you worry about THAT! I'll take care of me and MY baby!"

Rick couldn't stand the way she kept referring to the baby as hers. Yes, he'd been an idiot giving into his fears, but he couldn't fight it after what he'd been through with Lori and Shane. Now all he wanted to do was keep her and their baby safe. "I'm sorry," he moaned pressing his lips to her mouth trying to retain control against her struggle to free herself from his embrace.

"I don't doubt for a second that you're sorry as hell, Rick. Let me go!" she shouted turning her head.

Rick's pride wouldn't allow him to release Michonne, but he did relax his arms enough so that she could freely leave him if she wanted. When she took a step backward, Rick's arms fell to his sides and he looked at her in disbelief. "What I said –"

Michonne abandoned her attempt at holding on to her emotions and sobbed allowing her pain to pour out at Rick's feet. "You meant." She turned and finished packing, so she could get away from him as fast as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, all! I pray all is well. I apologize for the delay. My struggles seem to think they're going to rule my world. This chapter was difficult to finish because Jessie and her brats really sucked the creativity out of me. I didn't know what to do with the story, but then Richonne happened and the mother of all plot twists popped into my head. Zeejack... Thank you so much for keeping my spirits up.

WOODBURY

Martinez and Michonne sat quietly eating breakfast when the voice of Sully one of the men standing guard at the gate filled the room from the radio sitting on the table. "Rick is here to see Michonne."

Looking at Michonne, Martinez saw her tense up. "He's not going to stop coming, so you may as well see him. You've never run from anything in all of the time we've known each other. Why now? Why with him?"

Michonne couldn't honestly say why she was keeping Rick at bay. Sasha had helped her sort through her jumbled memories of the night she'd killed Phillip, but she couldn't get passed the hurt of Rick's words when he was confiding in Hershel. Her head knew he had a right to his trepidation about her pregnancy, but her heart couldn't understand him not communicating his fears with her. What kind of relationship did they have? She needed more than a guardian. She needed a man and needed to be his woman not his charity case. The scared little bird couldn't survive or protect a child in the forsaken world they lived in now and she was over it and herself. The weeks had ticked by and during the time, Michonne reconnected with her strength and her determination to survive, and was mentally stronger than ever, but could she hold up against Rick Grimes.

Phillip no longer haunted her nor did Merle's death, but her heart couldn't seem to let go of Rick or his kids. She wanted so badly to return to them. Unfortunately, her stubborn nature wouldn't allow her to open herself up to him again. He needed someone to protect, and who she was now didn't need that any longer. Rick made her feel as if she needed a prescription to keep her emotions stable, though.

Michonne shook her head incredulously "the world has totally collapsed and I'm dealing with relationship drama. Un-freaking-believable," she sighed. "I'll see him." As gracefully as her pregnancy would allow she stood and walked over to the window, so she could see Rick. She missed his confident bow-legged walk among other things and wanted to see him from afar just to feel that flutter he caused in her heart.

Martinez gave the word to Sully to let Rick through the gate, and in a matter of minutes, Michonne saw him sauntering down the street with Carl and Judith in tow. "Sneaky son of…" she muttered knowing him bringing the children would soften her to his will. He knocked on the door. The look on his face, when Martinez opened the door was positively deadly. "I'll leave ya'll to talk," he said, nodding ignoring Rick's scowl while smiling at Judith and Carl.

Immediately, Carl ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Michonne! I've missed you!" Rick and Michonne stared at each other while she returned her surrogate son's hug. "I've missed you too kiddo."

Judith, not to be ignored, cooed and squirmed in Rick's arms wanting to get to Michonne. "Hi, my love bug. Look at how big you've gotten," she cried happily taking the baby in her arms. Resting her head in the crook of Michonne's neck, Judith found the comfort she'd missed for weeks and seemed to bask in it.

Rick awkwardly spoke. "You look well. How are you? How's the baby?"

"We're fine." Her voice calm but colder than she intended.

Rick cupping her face in his large firm hands towered over Michonne gazing at her as if he was trying to memorize every inch of her face. "Rick…" she murmured unsure of the kiss she expected him to give her.

"No, Chonne. The things I said… they were me going back to that place. It wasn't about you, the baby, or how I really feel about ya'll. I don't care what happened. All I want is to take care of you and the kids. Keep ya'll safe."

Her hands trembled as she raised one to grasp his wrist while she kept Judith in the safety of her other arm. "Sasha… did she tell you?"

"No. She tried, but I stopped her. I don't care," he stated emphatically nailing his point home with his icy blue glare.

"Yes you do," she breathed, gazing in his eyes searching for any sign of falsity in them.

"This B S stops now. No more."

Insistently Michonne started to speak "He didn't…" Rick covered her mouth with his suppressing anything other than a relenting moan to escape from her. Carl, smiling took his sister and walked away searching the rest of the apartment to give them a moment of privacy to reconcile.

LATER THAT DAY

Martinez showed Rick and Carl around Woodbury while Michonne and Judith napped. The Grimes men begrudgingly began to warm up to the man who had seemed to join them in their places in Michonne's life. "I was thinking," Martinez started. "What if we joined forces? It's time to face reality… we need people to survive."

Rick stopped and glared intently at the man, and so did Carl in the same manner as his dad. "I'm listening."

"Now that the Gov…Phillip is gone we can live like human beings and not savages. We shouldn't have to live in fear of each other _and_ the dead. There is more than enough room here for your people." Rick began to protest. "Hear me out," he insisted. "Do you really want to raise your kids in that prison? If we expand that back wall, a few more blocks, we can take in more people. Brian had a vision for this place. I want to see that through."

"Have you talked to Michonne about all of this?" Rick asked hesitantly.

"To be honest, she suggested it." Rick didn't know why he was shocked because that was who Michonne was; always thinking of others.

"Who leads?" Carl asked.

Martinez smiled at him and gripped his shoulder. "She said you were smarter than your dad." Rick and Carl both laughed at that. The man continued to plead his case. "In all fairness, we should have some of your people and some folks from here on a council. No more fighting."

"We can still use the prison for our backup plan. We're growing food there. We can still guard it. Right, dad?" Carl injected, hoping to add more to the conversation.

"I'll talk to my group and we'll let you know in a few days." Rick nodded, pondering the idea.

Over one hundred miles away from Woodbury

Bryan took Michonne's hand and gave her his typical charming smile that made her forget her name at times. "Where are we going?" she whispered, allowing her excitement to take over at the anticipation of the surprise he had waiting for her.

"What kind of wife asks her husband questions like that?" he teased.

"The kind that knows when her husband is up to no good."

"According to you, I'm always up to no good."

"That's because you're always up to no good."

"Touché."

Michonne allowed her husband to lead her through the vast field of wildflowers and inhaled deeply the smell of the beautiful array that carpeted the earth before her. "Oh, Bri…" he quickly pulled her in his arms and embraced her tightly, leaving her unable to finish speaking.

"I love you Chonne," he sighed resting his chin on top of her head. Brian tilted her head up to kiss her, but his beautiful wife had somehow become a decaying walking dead version of herself hungrily gnawing and gnashing at him. "Michonne!" he screamed out breathlessly waking from his sleep struggling to recall where he was.

"Brian, you okay?" the man seated on the floor across the dimly lit room questioned.

Still panting he nodded, "yeah," wiping his hand over his mouth.

"Another nightmare?"

Brian squeezed his eyes shut and nodded hoping to get the image of his wife as one of the undead out of his mind's eye. "I can't stay here any longer. I'm going back."

Morgan looked at Brian understanding his need to find his wife and her brother, but he also knew it was a fool's errand. A fool's errand he too would take had he not known the fate of his wife and son. "We need to gather supplies."

The use of the word 'we' wasn't missed by Brian. "No, Morgan. I can't ask you to take that risk."

"You didn't. Look around. What do I have keeping me here? I'm going to have to move on sooner or later. Might as well do it now while I still have the company."

"Morgan, I'm not just going for my wife. I have to deal with my brother. He left me surrounded by those walkers to die. There is no walking away from that. Just thinking about Michonne and what he's probably forced her to…"

After sitting up and resting his back against the wall of the small apartment they had held up in for months, Morgan shook his head at his friend. "Don't think like that. You said you had a friend there who would protect her. Hang on to that."

"Man, for all I know he's killed them all. I can't sit here any longer not knowing."

"Well then, we gather as many supplies as we can, and head out tomorrow," Morgan stated definitively.

THE MOVE TO WOODBURY

Rick and Martinez worked well together coordinating the move of the prison group. In a matter of days, everyone was settled into their new living spaces, the council was formed. The first major projects were to fortify the community by placing walkers around the gate to make it more difficult for others to gain access, and train everyone in fighting the dead and the living. Once they harvested the crops, they would use the prison for the place they would escape to in the event they needed to leave Woodbury.

Weeks after everyone settled in, Michonne and Carol were back into their old routine of teaching the children. Maggie along with others Tara, Rosita, and Eugene from Woodbury worked the pantry, rationing food other necessities to others. Sasha, Tyreese, Oscar, and Glenn were responsible for overseeing runs, while Daryl, Martinez, and a few others spent most of their time hunting. Rick decided with the baby coming it was best he stay close to home…plus he and Michonne were making up for a lot of lost time.

ON THE ROAD

"Michonne used to complain about Phillip's tricks to convince her he was me." Brian confided, shaking his head thinking about how blind he was when it came to his brother. "I talked to him, but he swore they were just pranks, but Chonne…she knew."

"Do you think they're still there?"

Brian's head tilted backwards studying the clear sky above as he thought about it. "Morgan, I don't know, but my heart is telling me to go. I'm not sure what I'll find when we get there, but I just gotta know."

Morgan nodded looking up before speaking, "we're losing daylight. We should be getting there in the next day or so…" Brian hit him on his chest to get his attention. It was rare to see anyone these days yet alone a van driving down back roads of Georgia.

The black van slowed as it approached them and stopped at a safe distance from them. Brian placed his hand on the gun holstered on his hip. "Get ready for anything," he whispered to Morgan.

"I got you, man," Morgan replied.

Sasha, Glenn, and Oscar climbed out of the van all ready to do whatever necessary to get out of their current situation alive. Glenn and Oscar were visibly shaken when they looked at Brian and drew their weapons. "What the hell?" Sasha demanded swinging her rifle around on the ready.

"Who are you?" Glenn demanded.

"We don't want no trouble," Morgan responded shakily.

"Who are you?" Oscar repeated, pointing his weapon directly at Brian.

"Brian. And this here is my friend Morgan."

The pieces started coming together. Glenn and Oscar lowered their weapons causing Sasha concern. "Glenn, what's going on?"

"You have a twin brother?" Glenn asked.

At that moment, Sasha looked at Glenn knowingly. "Is this…"

"Do I know you?" Brian questioned, struggling to recall Glenn's face.

"No, but we sure as hell know you," Oscar sighed unable to wrap his mind around the drama this man's resurrection was going to cause.


	9. Chapter 9

S/O to Coutgirl26, Vegaslover, ZeeJack, ShunnieIsFine, Jaylinn, Simple1234, and guests thank you so much for your reviews and follows. If I disappoint, please let me know. I'm thinking Rick has some choices. Let's see where his choices lead...

The guards on duty who knew him glared at Brian as he walked through the gate with Morgan, Glenn, Sasha, and Oscar. Whatever was waiting on him inside these walls had to be hell on earth from the way his new companions avoided answering any of his questions and the uneasy glances they repeatedly exchanged.

Daryl seeing them back rushed over to them to make sure Sasha was okay because they hadn't been gone very long. "Whatcha' doin' back so…" his words faltered when he laid eyes on Brian. "What da hell?" Daryl barked ready to kill the man standing within a few feet of his wife.

Sasha hurried to his side. "This is Brian," she rushed to speak. She could tell when her words registered with Daryl when his eyes locked with hers.

"Look, y'all said my wife is here. Where is she? I want to see her," Brian demanded.

Martinez saw the small gathering and heard the raised voice as he headed to the armory. He quickly made his way to the gate and stopped short when his eyes rested upon his friend's face. "Brian?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Marti!" Brian laughed relieved to see his friend. They embraced and stared at each other for a long moment. "Look these folks won't take me to see Mich and Noah. Where the hell is Phillip? He left me out there to die."

Like the others, Martinez was hit with reality and hard not knowing what to do. Michonne had come so far and he didn't know what seeing Brian would do to her. Then he thought of Rick and what he might do to Brian. "Let's go to my place," he suggested, hoping to buy them some more time to come up with a plan on how to handle this.

Brian nodded and then introduced Morgan to Martinez as they walked towards Martinez's home. He gave Oscar a slight nod in the direction of the garden, and Oscar immediately went to get Rick. Once they all were crowded in Martine's living room, Brian realized they were using another stall tactic on him. "Is Michonne here?" he demanded no longer caring to control his temper.

"Calm down," Daryl growled, having his own issues looking at the face of the man who killed his brother even though he knew it wasn't him. Furthermore, he wondered how Michonne would react to all of this. The two of them had a solid bond, and he didn't want to see anything else happen to the woman he now viewed as a sister.

"Calm down? Do you know what I've gone through to get back here to my family? Who are you to tell me to calm down?"

"I'm th who will help you calm down," Daryl replied, taking a step towards the man. Sasha quickly stepped in front of Daryl taking his face in her hands forcing his eyes to meet hers, shaking her head at him.

A knock on the door interrupted the tense moment. Rick opened the door with Oscar on his heels determined he was not about to miss the show. "Hector?"

Every head in the room turned in his direction and Rick looked at each face. His eyes fell upon Morgan's. "Morgan Jones? Is that you?"

"Rick Grimes?" Morgan questioned.

The two men embraced unable to believe they'd finally reconnected. "How do ya'll know each other?" Martinez asked.

"I woke up from a coma and Morgan and his son Dwayne found me. Hell, they saved my life. Told me the world had ended," Rick said, remembering all they'd been through the brief time they had spent together. "Where's Dwayne?" Sadly, Morgan shook his head. Rick lowered his head and sighed. "Man, I'm sorry."

"Look I don't mean to break up this little reunion, but I want to see my wife," Brian said coldly.

Rick looked up at the last person he expected to see and froze only managing to place his hand over his mouth. He had stopped seeing ghosts a long time ago, so why was he seeing one now, and of the entire ghost population, why would his mind conjure up a homicidal rapist's ghost. He finally looked around and realized the others saw him standing there too. "What the hell?"

"Rick," Glenn started.

"We found Brian and Morgan on the road when we were out on that run. They were heading this way," Sasha offered cautiously.

"Brian?" Rick repeated, looking at the others. "Martinez said you were dead," he added deliberately not mentioning Michonne's name to him.

"Yeah, well that was my brother's plan. Morgan came along and saved me. Guess we both owe him," Brian's tone said he had exhausted any semblance of being cordial with these people. He looked at Martinez. "Where's Phillip?" Where is Mich?"

"Your brother's dead," Daryl replied, thinking they needed to get this over with before he killed Brian just on looks alone.

Brian looked at Martinez for confirmation, and he nodded. "What happened? Are Mich and Noah okay?" Panic began to rise from the depths of his stomach and he could taste his anxiety.

"You can't see her," Rick said flatly, resting his hands on his waist and leaning forward. He turned his head penetrating the man with his stare.

"Who the hell are you to tell me I can't see my own wife?"

"Her new husband." Rick's voice was emotionless yet oddly challenging.

The others looked back and forth between the men as they spoke and held a collective breath at Rick's admission.

He turned to look at Martinez, "is this what's going on here? Are you siding with this prick over me? Clearly Michonne lost her senses, but you…"

"I'm not taking sides," Martinez countered harshly. "Things have changed. There are some things you need to know before you just pop back up in her life."

"Pop back up? What the hell, Hector? I didn't leave her! _I AM_ actually her husband." Brian argued glaring back at Rick.

Sasha stepped between the men, taking control of the bizarre situation. "Let's calm down. Rick," she sighed, now facing him and forcing him to look at her. "He has to know what's what. Michonne has to know what's going on. There's no getting around this." Rick relaxed his stance and turned to walk to the door. "Rick, I swear, if you walk out of that door, I'm telling Herschel." Sasha knew that was a juvenile move, but she was struggling to figure out what to do, and she knew Hershel was the only one who could talk Rick down.

He threw his head back and exhaled, "Fine. Your psycho brother used Noah as leverage to get her to give herself to him. Hector helped them escape. His men killed Noah. My wife killed your brother after he took her hostage and raped her. That's the short of it."

"Rick…" Sasha whispered, ashamed at how Rick relayed the events. "He didn't rape her. She killed him before he could," she added, realizing Rick still didn't know the details of that awful night. That revelation caused Rick to become more determined to keep Brian away from his family.

Brian stood before them all clearly stunned as he processed Rick's words. He had promised to keep her and Noah safe, but he failed them both. "Noah? Rape?" he breathed not able to stop the tears from forming in his eyes.

Morgan went to his friend and grasped his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He glanced at Rick not sure what had happened to him but realizing the stark change in his personality from when they first met.

With unshed tears in his eyes, Brian tried to steady himself while he grappled with everything Rick had dumped on him all at once. "What did he do to her?" It was clear he really didn't want to know the details but needed to know.

"Let's sit down," Sasha suggested ignoring Daryl's chagrin. She shook her head at him when she saw he was about to protest, and he stormed out not wanting to hear his brother's part in what was becoming a gift that kept giving.

Brian looked at Rick after hearing the sordid details that led to their lives colliding in such a preposterous manner. "I'm not asking you again. Where's my wife?"

Rick looked around at the others and the looks on their faces clearly showed what they thought he should do. He couldn't do this their way. He had to handle this on his own terms or else someone, Brian for sure would get hurt. "Give me a few days to tell her. She's been through a lot and she needs to hear this from me – not you or anyone else. Me," he said his tone relaying that he was not going to change his mind.

"A few days?" Brian questioned incredulously. "What are you afraid of?" he challenged Rick.

Rick used his index finger to swipe down the bridge of his nose and then in two fluid strides was before Brian. Glenn had spent enough time with his friend to expect this reaction and quickly stood between them, stopping any further aggression. "Rick's not afraid of anything," he argued calmly. "You weren't here. You don't know what hell she's gone through, and you wanting to pull a "hi honey I'm home" on her is messed up. You can trust Rick to tell her." Glenn added hoping they could trust Rick to do the right thing.

"So what am I supposed to do? Hide out here?"

Sucking in his bottom lip before smirking, Rick responded, "yeah." He couldn't stand being in the same room as Brian another second, so he turned and left.

LATE NIGHT EARLY MORNING

Michonne slept soundly with Rick spooning her and his hand resting on her stomach. She drifted off to sleep satiated from the way he'd made love to her for most of the night. It was true her experience with men was limited to her late husband and Rick, but she could honestly say, Rick had made love to her soul that night. He'd given of himself thoroughly and intensely yet tenderly.

Her last words to him before sleep consumed her was of how much she loved him. Rick held her to him cherishing having her in his arms, unable to sleep, hoping she would remember their love in a few days.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Your reviews made me think you all are mind readers. Zeejack, seriously...get outta my head! It's weird! Vegaslover, that you! No, you didn't miss a wedding. Rick is a Claimer when it comes to Michonne. ShunnieIsFine I agree, but these characters don't always behave as I'd like them too. Blame it on my dramafied imagination. MichonneGalaxy I have to slow it down because I don't want to rush things. Simple1234 you scared me... Theycanstillgrow you best to stay out of my imagination... or stop sipping foreshadowing juice... TonyaPokie, sissy I know you like it messy! Courtgirl26 I have no end in sight. Jaylinn, good question. Gdyoung59, you want him gone, he's gone...kidding. To the guest reviews, thank you for taking the time to review.

Martinez let out a long sigh after the others finally left him, Brian, and Morgan alone. He couldn't believe his friend was right before him. The uneasy feeling he had the day Phillip with Brian in tow to went on that run resurfaced. But it wasn't uneasiness from him leaving it was because he was back. "So, where have you been?" he finally asked.

Brian shot Morgan a brief glance that Martinez noted. "Can we sit down and talk?" Brian asked.

Suspiciously, he nodded and led them back into the living room. "Talk," Martinez said dryly readying himself for lies.

Once all three men sat down, Brian leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, holding his head down. When he finally looked up, he released a long cleansing breath. "Phillip and I made it about 70 miles north of here," he began. "We heard screaming. You know Phillip…he didn't want to stop, but I made him. That's the right thing to do. Right?" The far off look on his face showed that his mind's eye was replaying the events that had happened. "He stopped the car and I jumped out and ran into the tree line in the direction of the screams. By the time I reached them, it was too late for the two women. I got surrounded too when I looked around Phillip was heading back to the car…leaving me to die. Morgan showed up out of nowhere and saved me. The herd pushed us further and further away. We found a small town that was abandoned early on and hunkered down there for a while…until I couldn't take not knowing about Mich and Noah any longer."

"It took you almost a year to get back here?" Martinez questioned.

Shaking his head incredulously, "What are asking?" Brian seethed not believing his friend who was once his right hand would question him. "Look, Hector, you of all people know how bad it is out there. That herd had to be thousands deep."

Morgan cleared his throat before speaking. "He's right about the herd. I've never seen anything like it."

It didn't go unnoticed by either of the other men how Morgan had phrased his comment, but neither questioned him about it.

"Tell me about Rick," Brian stated successfully keeping his disdain for the man out of his tone.

"He's good people," Martinez didn't like the vibe coming from his friend so he decided not to elaborate any further.

"Mich didn't waste any time setting up house with this guy huh?"

"Time has never been a guarantee, but it sure ain't guaranteed to us these days with the dead walking around looking for a meal."

Brian nodded accepting the truth of his friend's words, but he was determined to get more information about Rick. "Is she serious about this guy?"

"Brian, I get it, man. Really, I do, but I'm not the one you need to have this discussion with. I don't agree with how Rick is handling this, but this is his family, and we have to respect that."

"No Hector…that's where you're wrong. Mich is MY family."

"I get that you think that. But after almost a year…things change and so do people. She's not the same woman, so don't expect to go all hi honey I'm home with her and pick up where you left off," Martinez replied dryly.

"I realize that."

"I don't think that you do."

"If you really love her, let Rick handle this. We haven't had any issues here since your brother…and I'd like to keep it that way."

Morgan spoke before Brian could respond. "We understand."

Nodding his head, Martinez stood. "Good. There are two bedrooms upstairs. Get comfortable. You'll be here for the next few days. I'm turning in for the night."

THE NEXT MORNING

Rick sat in bed watching the bathroom door waiting for Michonne to reemerge. He loved seeing her carrying life inside her and the way her body swayed as it adjusted as the baby grew bigger. His baby…their baby. "What are you doing?" she asked, smiling at him noticing him immediately walking through the door.

"Waiting for you."

"Are you going to tell me what's weighing on you?" she asked, studying his handsome face.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" he sighed.

"Because there is something wrong. Every time you look at me… I don't know, Rick. Why don't you just tell me?"

Rick sat on the side of their bed and pulled her onto his lap. "What we have here is good. I didn't think we'd ever be able to live like this again. After Lori… I dunno, Chonne. I'm just feeling thankful. I guess. For you. The kids. Our baby."

Michonne rubbed her hand up and down his back soothingly. "I get it. That's why I love you."

"I love you more," he whispered, kissing her as if he was starved for the taste of her mouth. The deeper their kiss the greater their desire for each other became. "I need you," he confessed, tugging at her robe

"You have me," she breathed, allowing him to rid her of the garment. Rick poured his love, hope, and fears into her, attempting to communicate how he felt, but all it did was left him feeling guiltier about the secret he was keeping from her. He owed her more than what he was giving her, but his emotions crippled him.

They held each other and rested in the moment after making love absorbing what they had shared. "Babe," Rick inhaled and exhaled deeply. "We need to talk."

Michonne knew something was off and braced herself for the worst. "Okay, what is it?"

"Ummm,..yesterday when Tyreese and…"

"Michonne, Dad," Carl's voice rang out from the other side of their bedroom door.

"Yeah, Carl?" Rick yelled back thankful for the momentary reprieve.

"Someone is at the door."

Rick's body stiffened, knowing that had it been someone already living in Woodbury, Carl would have announced the person by name. Michonne looked at him. "What's going on with you?" she asked.

He rebound quickly and climbed out of the bed pulling on his pajama bottoms. "I'm coming, Carl."

"Rick?"

"Gimmie a second to deal with whoever it is. We'll talk when I get back," he assured her.

Michonne narrowed her eyes at him refusing to ignore the sinking feeling that was pulling at her. She rested back against the pillows pondering what could be wrong with her love.

Carl stood at the door on guard because of the tall strange man standing on the other side. They hadn't taken in any new people that he knew of and wondered where this man came from and who was he. Without saying a word, Carl removed the gun holstered at his side, sliding the safety off and aiming at the man. "Who are you?" he asked eerily calm.

Brian spoke loudly, "I'm here to see Michonne."

"I asked you a question," Carl stated, tilting his head slightly in the same manner as his father.

"Rick charged at Brian knocking him backward on the front porch.

"Dad!" Carl gasped at his father's unexpected action.

"Carl? Who's at the door?" Michonne asked. She headed down the staircase slowly taking care with each step she took keeping her hand protectively over her stomach.

"I don't know," the boy panted watching the men scuffle.

Rick grabbed Brian his collar. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Brian struggled to free himself from Rick's grasp still aware of the gun still trained on him. "I CAME TO SEE MY WIFE!" he yelled intentionally louder.

Michonne immediately recognized his voice and stepped around Carl. "Brian?" she questioned bewildered. _Am I checking out again?_ She thought to herself. _This can't be_.

The sound of her saying his name stopped him from fighting with Rick and he immediately turned to face her. "Hi Mich," he whispered his eyes locking with her eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak but could only manage a frustrated sigh. "I…" She looked at him in disbelief. Images of her chopping his brother to pieces flipped through her mind. "You're not Brian, Phillip!" she argued.

Rick stood frozen not knowing whether to beat Brian to death or protect Michonne. Her crying and trembling body set her as his priority. "Who…who is that?" she asked unable to steady her breath. He shoved Brian aside and engulfed Michonne in his arms. Repeatedly, she closed her eyes and opened them hoping this image of her torturer would disappear.

"I got you, babe." Rick scooped her in his arms to carry her upstairs to their room.

"Rick, who was that?" she breathed into the side of his neck.

"Sssh. We'll talk about it in a bit." He whispered. "Carl, go get Sasha, Maggie, and Carol." He looked at Brian. "I want you gone."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the reviews and follows. The best reviews are the ones that show readers had strong feelings about the characters. Thank you so much for ripping the characters apart! It means a lot. It looks like you all are either #TeamBrian or #TeamRick neither of them will have clean hands in all of this. That I promise...choose sides wisely... insert evil laugh here.

Brian stormed back to Martinez's place tasting his rage. He barged through the front door slamming it behind him. With his gun drawn, Hector stepped out of the kitchen. "What the hell? Did you leave?" he demanded running over to the front door. "What happened to the man guarding the door?"

He sucked his teeth, walked over to the coat closet by the door and opened it. Martinez peered inside to see Sully bound, gagged, and out cold. "He's not dead," Brian muttered.

"Good for you that he ain't, or I'd kill you myself," Martinez growled untying the man, "help me get him to the couch."

Morgan walked down the stairs to find them half carrying and dragging the man over to the couch. "What happened?"

"Your boy here knocked him out. I can only guess where you went." Hector glared at Brian annoyed.

"I went to see my wife!"

"Are you kidding me? Rick said…"

"To hell with Rick and his demands. Michonne is my wife! Why is no one acknowledging that fact?"

"Did you see her?" Martinez asked. The fear he saw in her eyes when she saw him and the way she crumbled when Rick carried her away haunted him and all he could do was nod his response. "And?"

"She freaked out. I've never seen her like that before."

"You just couldn't wait? I could have talked him into telling her today, but no…you had to take things into your own hands just like…"

"Who? Phillip? Say it!" he demanded stepping towards Martinez.

"Exactly like him!" Martinez shoved him, causing him to stumble backward.

"Let's calm down," Morgan stepped between them.

"You know what else," Brian started. "How could you not tell me she's pregnant?"

"It's not your baby or my business to tell."

Those words were the words that severed the last shred of their friendship for Brian. "Good to know," he seethed.

"Look, man, it's been almost a year. You moved on and she moved on…" Morgan started.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Martinez interrupted. "How did you move on Brian?"

Brian's jaw flinched, "Nothing. I… for a while, I gave up on coming back."

Martinez studied him for a moment. "Whatever. If you are gonna stay, no more knocking our people out or tying them up and stuffing them in closets. You got that? And stay away from Mich. Let her come to you. She knows you're alive and that's the right thing…but what happens after that is on her…not you or Rick."

"Make sure you tell Rick the same thing," Brian retorted angrily.

Rick tried to comfort Michonne, but her sobs were overcoming them both. It was in that moment he realized how bad his judgment had been. No matter how afraid he was of losing what they had, he didn't have the right to do this to her.

"Chonne, I'm so sorry," he cried, cradling her to his chest lying on their bed.

"Oh God," she cried repeatedly.

"It's going to be okay. I promise."

A knock at the door sobered Rick. He gently rested Michonne on a pillow, kissing her forehead. Sasha, Maggie, and Carol were all anxiously waiting. "How is she?" Sasha asked. Rick's eyes were red and forming more tears. He shook his head.

"Rick, why didn't you just tell her he was alive?" Carol scolded him.

Those words penetrated Michonne's mind and something inside her snapped. "That's really Brian?" she mumbled sitting up in the bed her tear stained face revealing her torment.

Placing his hands on his waist and lowering his head, Rick muttered, "yes."

Michonne eased off the bed and walked over to him. The slap she gave him caused him to stagger a bit. "You knew he was alive and you didn't tell me?!" she yelled. Rick grabbed her shoulders to calm her, but Michonne struggled against him to get free. "Don't you ever touch me again!"

"Chonne, he just found out," Sasha offered.

"When?!" she demanded.

"Yesterday," Rick replied, holding his hands in front of her just in case she wanted to hit him again.

She looked at him as if he were a complete stranger to her. Every moment and detail of the night before and that morning flooded her mind. "You…" A sudden wave of nausea hit Michonne she ran into the bathroom.

Rick started after her, but Carol stopped him. "Rick, don't. Give her some time."

"I'll take the kids to our house," Maggie offered and Rick nodded in agreement.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked, feeling lost.

"Go straight to hell," Michonne cried coming out of the bathroom. "That's what you can do, Rick."

"Chonne,"

"Rick, give her some time, please," Sasha begged.

"Chonne, what I did… I love you," he sighed.

The panic and fear she felt before was replaced by sheer anger. "You love me? You love me so much that you made love to me hiding the fact that my husband is still alive! Is that what love looks like to you?" she searched his face for the man she loved, but her own rage hid him from her.

The shadows of his brokenness and regret covered Rick's face and he left without saying another word slamming the door. A sharp pain cut through Michonne's body and she groaned wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach and doubling over in pain.

"Carol, help me get her into bed and then get Hershel," Sasha gasped. "I need you to take long deep breaths. It's too soon and we don't need you going into labor."

Carol left the room once they made sure Michonne settled in bed. The breathing seemed to help finally calm her and stopped the pain. "What am I going to do?" she asked to no one in particular.

Sasha sat down next to her and got comfortable. "The only thing you have to do is to put you first for the baby's sake."

"I don't understand any of this. Where has he been?" she sniffed.

"He's the one you need to get your answers from. You were married to him. You're the one who can tell if he's hiding something."

Michonne glared at her friend. "What are you hiding from me, Sasha?"

"I'm not hiding anything. It's just his story left me with more questions."

"Like…why did it take so long for him to get back here?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah." Sasha hesitated before speaking again. "Do you think you can ever trust him again?"

"Who? Rick or Brian?"

"You tell me."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I really appreciate the support. My sister Tonya Pookie is supposed to love my work. It's in our sister agreement. Love you to the moon and back. No one is a supportive as you are.

Zeejack, Siancore, literaturechick, kimyso, Vegaslover, box5angel, gdyoung59, courtgirl26, simple1234, ShunnieIsFine, Jaylinn, MichonneGalaxy, guests, and anyone I forgot (charge it to my head and not my heart) I cannot tell you all how much your encouragement means.

This chapter is more about Michonne letting these men know who's in control of this situation. She's basically done with the damsel in distress mode, and is call BS on Rick and Brian. I hope y'all enjoy it!

It had been weeks since Michonne discovered Brian was still alive. Weeks since she realized how wrong she was about Rick's love for her. Weeks since the life she and Rick had managed to build in the apocalypse had fallen apart. Her mind swarmed with questions and both men who professed to love her so much were going to give her answers. She had let them stew in the decisions they'd made; hoping they would have the good sense to search their souls so they could move on from this mess they created.

Michonne was done warring internally over the pain Brian and Rick had caused her. She had three children who needed her, and they had to be her priority. Fortunately, her cramping had stopped and the baby was as active as ever, but the threat of her losing him or her was the catalyst in her taking control over the situation and over her emotions.

Until now, she had refused to see Rick, to his disappointment, but he respected her wishes and kept his distance from her. They agreed he would visit the kids in the evenings, but Michonne remained upstairs allowing him to spend time with them alone. Carl accepted the arrangements, as they were because he much preferred how they were dealing with things now over Michonne walking out of their lives all over again. His mother figure insisted he kept his nose out of their business and made him promise he wouldn't take sides. He begrudgingly agreed not wanting her upset with him.

Brian, on the other hand, wasn't as amiable to Michonne's terms and she knew he wouldn't. His behavior reminded her of his brother and gave her reason to question who the man was she married. He refused to respect her wishes the first week and seemed determined to force his will upon her, coming to their home daily demanding she see him. It had gotten so bad Martinez threatened to have him banned from Woodbury if he didn't leave her alone. Now that Michonne had a better handle on her emotions she'd decided today was the day she would see Brian, but Rick insisted on being with her when she did.

Michonne sat casually on the sofa studying Rick and Brian. Seeing her late husband was still unnerving to some degree, but she had to get used to him being around again, and putting off the conversation she was about to have was no longer an option.

She turned her attention to the man sitting across from her with his arms resting on his knees; Rick looked pained. His remorse was palpable, but she wouldn't be swayed by it. She could not. He had to own his decision to hide Brian from her, and at the moment, she vowed to only focus on his deceit for fear that he would continue his behavior.

Brian stood near the window studying her – studying the way she and Rick looked at each other. He was thinking of his next move to get her to bend to his will, but that wasn't happening with Rick in the picture. He understood the purpose of this meeting. There was a lot she needed to unleash, and she would have her day. He would let her.

Taking a long soothing breathe Michonne spoke calmly. "Brian, I need you to give me some more time to wrap my mind around your being alive," she stated.

Brian cut a quick glance at Rick before speaking, "Mich, what does that mean? I've stayed away like you wanted."

"Which part didn't you understand?" Rick scoffed.

"Rick," Michonne said warning him before turning her attention back to Brian. She didn't trust him any longer, and she was not going to deal with him until she knew more about where he'd been and what really happened while he was out there. There was something in her gut telling her his disappearance wasn't all he professed it to be. "I need to come to terms with this situation and to process it."

Brian tried to remain stoic, but Michonne's stance was making it difficult for him to not react irrationally. "You got knocked up by the first ass hole to come along, but you're treating me like I committed a crime?"

His words and harsh tone catapulted Rick to his feet and he positioned himself between Michonne and Brian. "It's time you leave," he said calmly.

"I'm not Phillip, Mich," Brian argued over Rick's shoulder.

"I can't deal with this," she mumbled as she began to stand. Rick moved to help her to her feet. "Don't," she snapped at him. "Brian, I'll talk to you later."

Rick and Brian watched Michonne walk to the stairs with her hand protectively resting on her stomach. "You heard her. She wants you gone," Rick growled.

"I'll leave when you're gone," Brian shot back.

"This is _OUR_ home. _YOU_ Leave." Rick's stance widen and he began to taste his rage. He wanted to choke the life out of the man, but he decided to put Michonne first for a change. "Don't make me say it again," he warned.

Brian released a long drawn out breath. "It's only a matter of time before she comes to her senses."

Rick hated the man standing in front of him. His arrogance would be his downfall and all he had to do was maintain the shred of patience he still had. He laughed at Brian and then headed for the staircase. "Leave." There was one thing Rick and Michonne shared that Brian couldn't claim, their baby, but he decided to let him enjoy his nostalgic moment.

Michonne was upstairs resting in bed. When Rick eased the door opened, their eyes met. He stood in the doorway for a few moments neither of them speaking. "What are you still doing here?" she finally asked him.

"You told me not to touch you, but you didn't tell me to leave."

"You wanna tell me why you're keeping secrets from me again?" she snapped at him suddenly.

Taking a step into the room Rick took a soothing breath. This was it. She had that look in her eyes that screamed warrior. The look that said she would run him through with her Katana before she accepted anything less than the truth from him. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't want you to go through all of that bad stuff again."

She glared at him her face went expressionless, and he hated not being able to read her. "Rick, I thought we were beyond that? I thought we were a team."

"We are, but protecting you is my job. The kids and you are my responsibility. He's a threat and I'll do whatever is needed to protect y'all." He leaned against the wall by the door folding his arms across his chest, waiting for her reprimand.

"Tell me everything, Rick."

Rick told her everything from the moment he found out Brian was alive until he showed up at their door. "I was selfish," he conceded thoughtfully.

"I'm your wife now?" Michonne questioned.

He smiled slightly, "yeah in here," he replied tapping his chest over his heart.

"Rick, you lied to me. You made love to me under the umbrella of that lie. What am I supposed to do with that?" Michonne asked.

"Accept that I did it out of love and let's have makeup sex," he joked. The look on her face sobered Rick. Michonne was far from moving past this. "Seriously, you know that I get crazy when I think you're in danger. The kids and I…"

"Don't make this about them," she interrupted him, signaling that he was in an uphill battle to get back in her good graces.

"What do I make this about then?" he demanded feeling his composure waning.

"You make this about why you can't see me as your partner in life? You can make this about how we can't be together if you don't. And it has to go beyond our bed and the kids, Rick."

Rick nodded his response and looked out the window allowing her words to sink in. "You're right. I've been treating you like…" his words cut off when Carl knocked on the open door.

"What is it, Carl?" Rick asked.

"Hershel sent me to tell Michonne he'd stop by to check on her later."

"Thanks, Carl," Michonne smiled at the boy who was quickly becoming a young man before her eyes.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Talking to Michonne. Is that okay?"

"That's a start." A contemplative look came over Carl's face. "Michonne?"

"Yeah, Carl?"

"We're a family, right?"

Michonne peeked at Rick for a brief moment. "Yes. We're a family."

"Do you still think of Brian as your family too?"

Michonne released an audible gasp. This kid was too smart. "That's what I have to figure out."

"But you already know that _WE_ are a family, right? Nothing to figure out there?" Carl asked.

Rick never took his eyes off Michonne. He could tell Carl's point had registered with her. "That's enough."

"I'm going back over to Maggie's," the boy sighed.

Rick walked over to the bed and stared down at her. "What?" she demanded, still shaken by Carl's assessment of their predicament.

He placed his hand on her stomach and gently rubbed where he could feel their child. "I miss this. I miss us."

She stayed his hand and glared into his eyes the way only Michonne could. "I get why you did what you did. I can't accept it, though."

"Accept that I love you," Rick declared.


End file.
